


a taste of nectar upon his lips

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hadestown Fusion, And like, Angst with a Happy Ending, I forgot to add character death my bad, I watched the hades and persephone video on osp and I started Thinkin, Multi, Percy cried about how he wanted to bathe in it, Sarah Steel's A+ Parenting, Suffice to say, The underworld gods use their greek names, all I can say is that I gave this to jay and percy, and I never stopped, and greco-roman mythic typical Zeusery, and jay had a gay crisis, and then I was thinking of mickey mouse, and traditional greco-roman mythology, because I tried calling Nureyev Pluto, in my defense, it's a mythology au, it's temporary, listen i have no excuse, mycanean mythology, now featuring: the Titan's A+ plus parenting, ok I'm done buh bye, other than that idk how to explain this, stretched a little to fit the junoverse dynamics, the ruby 7 is a hellhound what more do I have to say, this fic is not mickey mouse, this is like a mash up of Hadestown, warnings for, we know that shit don't stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: They speak not of Despoina Juno himself, but of his alleged abductor. A god who hides in shadows and secrecy. A God so horrible, so universally feared, that they dare not even speak his name. They only speak of his kingdom, stretching miles and miles below the surface world: Hades.Buddy Aurinko does not speak of the Gods. She does not take to the gossip-mongering fools and tell them of what she had seen years ago. She does not speak for it is not her secret to share. She simply covers her shoulders in an attempt to gain heat, and continues down her path in silence.
Relationships: (derogatory) - Relationship, Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko & Jet Sikuliaq, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Diamond/Juno Steel, M'tendere & Jet Sikuliaq, Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel, Rita/Sasha Wire
Comments: 24
Kudos: 55





	1. a sun-kissed dahlia

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple man. i see junoverse. i make a mythology au
> 
> a quick rundown of how this au functions exactly:
> 
> \- ben and juno functionally serve as twin gods of spring, since in Mycenean greece, demeter and persephone were a pair  
> \- they are children of poseidon not jupiter, because it made more sense narratively to have sarah be the god of earthquakes, also because Mycenaean poseidon was connected to demeter+persephone aka the despoinai  
> \- the War here is the war between the gods and the titans, instead of the intergalactic war as it exists in the junoverse  
> \- Mick takes the job of helios as well as Hermes because mercury but also benmick rights  
> -all of the titles are either other greek epithets of the god each character plays, or an allusion to the original character  
> -diamond is jupiter and uses she/her pronouns as she does in the podcast but refers to herself with masculine terms because even heavenly assholes deserve rights
> 
> with all that out of the way, enjoy the fic!

There are whispers in the streets. Whispers of gods and treachery. Whispers of kidnapping and of deceit. Whispers of the wrath of Thesmophoros Benzaiten.

They say it is his doing that has brought this everlasting winter upon the lands. They speak of his tears turning to ice as they hit the ground. They speak of a broken heart breaking the ground beneath him as he wracks the very Earth with his sobs. They cannot blame him, for who could fault a God of the Light for having been snuffed out?

They say that Thesmophoros Benzaiten was not alone. They speak of the Twin Gods of Spring. Thesmophoros Benzaiten, God of Light and Rebirth, and his sister goddess Despoina Juno, Patroness of the Fruits, Flowers, and… something they do not dare speak of. They say that Thesmophoros Benzaiten would lead his sister dancing through the fields, the sun glinting against their skin as they sang us into another year of spring. They say that he would protect his sister from the highest of gods and strongest of mortals striving for the Despoina Juno’s hand.

They speak of the  Asphaleios Sarah, Mother of Spring, Goddess of the Seas, and Shaker of the Earth. They speak of her unbridled fury and of her filling the oceans with her silent sobs. They speak of her promising her daughter to Adamentam Jupiter herself. They speak of her anguish when  Despoina Juno disappeared into the shadows two days before his betrothal came to fruition. They speak of her suffering the wrath of the King of The Gods.

They speak not of Despoina Juno himself, but of his alleged abductor. A god who hides in shadows and secrecy. A God so horrible, so universally feared, that they dare not even speak his name. They only speak of his kingdom, stretching miles and miles below the surface world: Hades.

Buddy Aurinko does not speak of the Gods. She does not take to the gossip-mongering fools and tell them of what she had seen years ago. She does not speak for it is not her secret to share. She simply covers her shoulders in an attempt to gain heat, and continues down her path in silence.

~+~

“Benten… you must eat,” Sasha whispered as the God lay hunched on his bed. “It has been days since we’ve seen you outside, since you’ve seen the sun.”

“I could care less about the Sun.” Benzaiten spat, wiping his eyes as he took a sip of the ambrosia Sasha offered him. The Goddess of War knelt by his side as he spoke. “Helios could tell me nothing of importance, so why should I waste another second on him?”

“You have not used his title in centuries, Ben.” Sasha said. “Mick misses you. He loves you. He cannot help it if he cannot see outside of his reach.”

Benten did not respond. He simply took a bite of the apple on his table and tossed it into the flames of the hearth. Sasha sighed.

“What do you want, Benzaiten?”

The God took a deep breath before turning to his friend with a conviction in his eyes that Sasha had not seen since the War.

“I want Hades to  _ burn _ .”

~+~

Buddy Aurinko knows well of Hades. The King of Diamonds. The King of All Wealth. The Firstborn of Kronos and Rhea, and the King of All of Our Souls. She knows well of him, because she has met him one too many times.

Buddy Aurinko is a musician. The daughter of a Muse and of a King. She learned early in her life that she had a purpose, to one day write a song that could bring the very Earth back into tune. But her father forbade it. He was too blinded by power, by his own greed, to see what truly lay ahead of him. So when  Asphaleios Sarah laid waste to her father’s castle, she did not look back as he yelled her name. She did not cry as he was crushed by his throne. She did not return to see him off well.

Buddy Aurinko is a thief. A scavenger, a con-woman, and a genius. Sleight of hand comes to her like second nature. She knows well of the ways of the world. She knows how the cold bites at her fingertips, how flames lap at her skin, and how glass pierces her feet. But she knows that to have the money to write her song, she must make ends meet. And that is how she meets Hades.

He looked younger than she had expected. His face was covered in ash and smears of black, his crown sitting heavy atop his head, but his eyes looked like that of a child. And for just a second, those eyes seemed sad to see a woman covered in blood.

“I take it, I am not here for you.” He had sneered, and Buddy had been transfixed. She shook her head, looking down at the mangled corpse below her.

“I’ll never understand it.” He said, voice soft, as if it was still buried below the Earth. “How you humans can hurt one another like this… Does it not disgust you?”

“It does,” Buddy replied, after a moment’s silence. “But I would rather be disgusted than dead.”

Hades smiled. “You know, I shouldn’t be here. Most mortals pass into my realm without a second glance. But this one… he was cruel. He hurt so many people. Whether with his greed, his lust, or his wrath. I may not approve of humans taking fate into their own hands, but I cannot fault you for disposing of this one.”

He waved his hand and Buddy jumped back. Her hands were spotless, no longer painted red with the man's entrails. In her palm, was a single golden coin. She looked up, to thank the god, to offer a prayer, a plea perhaps, but he was gone.

All that was left of Hades, Lord of the Dead was the flower that he had worn in his hair. A single, sun-kissed dahlia, lying in the ash and blood.


	2. a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman frowned. “Who are you?”
> 
> “The woman who’s going to marry you.” Buddy breathed, “I’m Buddy.”
> 
> The woman raised an eyebrow at Jet. “Is she always like this?”
> 
> “Yes.” He nodded solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me writing this chapter: get yo girl you fucking simps

“What do you mean you will not bring him to me?” Jupiter’s voice rang out across the halls.

Sasha barely flinched. She had faced enough of the King’s wrath to know that she would not be able to hurt any of them in earnest.

“Whether or not you wish to respect his boundaries, Hades has not invited me into his realm. Regardless of your history and conflicts, I will not invade his kingdom.”

“And what of Benzaiten?” Jupiter snarled, her fingers scraping the arms of her throne. “Are all of you puny Earthly gods traitors? What of my _wife_?”

“If you want him so badly, go get him yourself.” Sasha replied, cooly. “I’m sure Hades would be _delighted_ to see you.”

~+~

“Are you going to talk to her?”  
  


“Yes…”

“Buddy.”

“Jet.”

“Don’t come on too strong.”

“I’ll be fine, Jet.” Buddy smiled. She swung her lyre across her back and grabbed a rose from her pocket and walked across the inn.

They had arrived in town two days ago. Buddy had traveled through many kingdoms, seen gods, nymphs, and mortals alike. And yet, until this day, she had not seen a beauty so great that she understood exactly what shook the Earth.

She was sitting by the fire, her green hair glinting in the warm light. She was scarred and frowning, looking as though she would happily stab whoever spoke to her next.

Within a second of locking eyes, Buddy had fallen in love with her. She knelt by the woman’s chair and held out the flower.

“Come home with me.”

The woman frowned. “Who are you?”

“The woman who’s going to marry you.” Buddy breathed, “I’m Buddy.”

The woman raised an eyebrow at Jet. “Is she always like this?”

“Yes.” He nodded solemnly.

The woman smiled softly, as if she’d finally found something worth her attention that she could take a second to admire. “I’m Vespa.”

“Vespa,” Buddy whispered reverently, “Your name is like a melody.”

“So you’re a musician.” Vespa laughed. “Of course. You think you can just waltz into town, sing a pretty song, and I’ll come falling into your arms? Sorry, but I’ve met too many people like you to fall for that one.”

“Oh no.” Buddy replied hurriedly, “I’m not like that. I’m not like anyone you’ve ever met.”

Vespa seemed unimpressed, but she leaned on her arm and brought her face ever so nearer to Buddy’s. “Go on.”

“I- I’m working on a song.” Buddy continued. “It isn’t finished yet, but when it’s done, and when I sing it, spring will come again!”

“Come again?”

“Spring will come again.”

“When?” Vespa laughed, bitterly, “I haven’t seen a spring or fall since… I can’t recall.”

“That's what I'm working on,” Buddy beamed. “A song to fix what's wrong, take what's broken, make it whole.”

“A song so beautiful, it brings the world back into tune, back into time...And all the flowers will bloom… When you become my wife.”

“Oh, she's crazy.” Vespa chuckled, “Why would I become your wife?”

“Maybe because I'll make you feel alive.” Buddy replied with a smile.

“Alive?” Vespa smirked, “That's worth a lot. What else ya got?”

~+~

The Underworld is a cold place. A place devoid of sunlight and of light. For centuries it was barren, smooth rock, ashes falling from the fires raging overhead. There was no sound, no sights, nothing to touch or taste. When Hades arrived in his realm, he tried to bring life into it. And for a while, he did. Ruby would run around, happily bobbing her seven heads. The Fates would sing their songs and tell him of the mortal world. And the river nymphs would bring him tales from Olympus.

But heavy and hard is the heart of a King with no subjects. Every day, mortals would pour in from above, and he’d think ‘perhaps this time, it’ll be different’. But it never is.

His brother had cursed him years ago. She had seen darkness in his soul, or at least, that is what the mortals will tell you. In truth, all the King of the Gods saw was the firstborn of the Titans Kronos and Rhea, with power beyond her comprehension and the only threat to her reign in heaven. And so, Hades was banished to the Underworld. Where he would never find the Sun, or the light it brought.

Every single soul that enters the Underworld is too far gone. They are merely husks of who they were on Earth. None of them carry their wit, humor, or charm, and certainly not their love. And that was what the King of The Underworld wanted. Love. And so the King of The Gods decreed he’d never get to have it.

The Underworld is the land of the Dead. But in a secluded corner of Hades’ palace, there is a small ray of light. If you were to inspect the Earth above, you’d find no holes, no source from which that light could come. That is because the source of the light in that room, the life in the Underworld, was not the Sun or the Stars. It was a Goddess.

In that secluded corner of the palace, you’d find tall trees, wild grass, and a litany of flowers lining a smooth stone path to a small gazebo. You’d find apples, and oranges, and pomegranates growing in the only warm room in Hades. You’d find a small table and two thrones on either side of it. You’d find a young lady picking fruits in the light he created, as his husband peeked in through the doorway.

“Are you ready for lunch, my love?” Hades, King of the Underworld asked. The Goddess spun around, a wide smile stretching across his face. In the mortal world, he seemed small, distant, and cold. But here, in this room created only for his happiness, he practically glowed.

“Just a minute,” He replied, as Hades strode over, hopping over the dahlias and roses that lined the path to the orchard. “I wanted to get us some fruit to go with the food.”

“Well,” Hades laughed, “Even if we are a bit late to lunch, I am glad you like it. I was afraid you would find the Underworld… lackluster.”

“Are you kidding me?” The Goddess laughed. “I love it. And I would’ve loved it here either way.”

“Do you truly mean that?” Hades asked, eyes filled with an innocent type of hope that was entirely improper for a God of Death. The Goddess beamed, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Despite what the King of the Gods might tell you, Hades was not always a God of the Underworld. In his youth, the Titan Rhea had called him her Angel. He was meant to be a gift to the world, and she loved him. When Kronos had tossed him into the depths of his stomach, Hades was still but a child. In many ways, he still was. He never got to see the world his mother had created for him, through both his father’s cruelty and his brother’s malice. He’d been weighed down by centuries in the dark, until he became such a fearsome man that even his sibling Gods would not speak his name.

  
“Of course I do, _Peter_.” Despoina Juno said, before falling back into Hades’ arms.

~+~

“Bud, when you sing this song…” Vespa asked, looking down at the woman resting her head in her lap. “The one you’re working on, will spring really come again?”

“I believe so.”

“Why don’t you sing it then?”

“...It isn’t finished yet.”

“Sing it.” Vespa insisted.

“I don’t think-”

“You wanted to take me home?”

Buddy jumped up, taking Vespa’s hand in her own. “Yes.”

“Then sing for me.”

Buddy took a deep breath before pulling out her lyre. 

She struck the first chord, thinking of the God she had met, the youth in his eyes that contrasted the sadness, the flowers woven into his hair.

She struck the second chord, thinking of a Goddess of Spring, spending his days with his brother, roaming the Earth and doing good by its people, but feeling as if there was something more to his life that he was missing.

She struck the third chord, thinking of massacre. Of a war that had spanned centuries and had split the very Earth, as the Titan’s writhed in Tartarus. Of the bloodshed the gods had wrought upon their kin. Of the god who had fallen into Tartarus and pulled himself out into Hades. Of the Goddess, the Bringer of Death, whose grief had opened the Earth in the first place.

And soon the notes were moving of their own accord, her fingers flitting from string to string, chord to chord, as she thought of injustice, death, war, peace, and love. As she thought of the day she found out who Hades truly was. A day she had been convinced was fiction. Of the day she had walked past the nymph Harmonia Rita’s orchards, only to see a Goddess dancing and laughing. She had expected to see the Goddess’ brother, or the King of the Heavens herself, his to-be-husband. Instead, she saw a man covered in ash, dark armor covering his limbs. And for the first time, she saw Hades truly smile.

When she opened her eyes, Buddy saw Vespa staring at her in awe. The barren field they’d been laying in had been transformed, vines crawling up their bodies and Vespa’s hair filled with flowers.

“How did you do that?” Vespa gaped.

“I don’t know. Buddy replied, nervously. “It isn’t finished yet.”

“And still it can do this…?” Vespa whispered, looking up at Buddy. “You have to finish it!”

“I- I will!” Buddy smiled, “For you.”

Vespa beamed, before leaning over and capturing Buddy’s lips in her own, sending them both rolling down the field.

Buddy smiled against the lips of the woman she loved. Unbeknownst to her, the subject of her song was doing the same, just 6 ft below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it obvious that i am single and pining or do i possibly still come off as cool


	3. a garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Hades and Persephone is not a love story. It is a story about two people caught in a history of war, treachery, and deceit. It is a tragedy. Or at least, that is how the mortals tell it. They speak of Goddess sitting in his garden, only to be pulled into the Underworld by a cruel, bloodthirsty tyrant. They speak of a heartbroken Jupiter, fighting for her true love. They speak of Thesmophoros Benzaiten’s agony. They do not speak of the Garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this chapter early since i won't be able to post the next until like tuesday

The story of Hades and Persephone is not a love story. It is a story about two people caught in a history of war, treachery, and deceit. It is a tragedy. Or at least, that is how the mortals tell it.

The mortals speak of Goddess sitting in his garden, only to be pulled into the Underworld by a cruel, bloodthirsty tyrant. They speak of a heartbroken Jupiter, fighting for her true love. They speak of  Thesmophoros Benzaiten’s agony. They do not speak of the Garden.

There is a garden, somewhere south of Heaven, that is said to be the birthplace of humanity. It is tended to by the nymph Rita Harmonia, handmaiden to the Goddess of Spring. It is the Goddess Despoina Juno’s sanctuary.

The Goddess had been sitting by himself under a pomegranate tree, weaving a crown of flowers and thorns. He had been humming a tune to himself, dreaming of a world where he could be himself. He often thought about that. He knew that his brother and mother kept secrets from him. He often had lapses of memories, pieces that just didn’t fit together. He found it hard to believe that  Asphaleios Sarah, the Earthshaker, had given birth to two Gods of Quiet Nature.

He snapped to attention as he heard a rustling sound next to him. He watched, carefully, as the grass in front of him moved, as if it was being tread on by an invisible person.

“I know you’re here!” He called, and the figure froze. “Show yourself!”

There was a sigh, and slowly a man shimmered into being. He was dressed simply, like a farmer, but his eyes… there was something… inhuman in those eyes.

“Who are you, and why are you in my grove?” He demanded, looking the man up and down.

“My- my name is Rex Glass.” The man said after a moment. “I’m sorry, I was lost. I didn’t know this was your grove.”

Juno knew the name was a fake, but he was intrigued. “And why are you lingering then?”

“I’m… not sure, m’lady.” Rex stuttered, “I was just passing through, and I was-”

“And what?”

“You’re beautiful.” The man blurted out, slapping a hand over his mouth when he did. Juno was taken aback. Whoever the man was, he had not been in the presence of a Goddess in a very long time, if ever.

“It does not behoove mortals to speak to Gods in that manner.” He sneered, “I- I should punish you.”

“Ah, yes.” Rex said, sheepishly. Juno took a long look at the man. Strong arms, a good warrior, and he probably knew his way around plants if he was disguised as a farmer.

“It is decided.” Juno declared. “You will serve me, in my garden, until I have decided that your debt is paid.”

Rex bowed, and Juno tried to ignore the flipping in his heart. “As you wish.”

~+~

“Rex,” He asked one day. The man looked up from his flowers and over at the Goddess. “Why are there so many roses?”

“Oh, uh-” Rex stuttered. “I was used to having roses in my old home. I suppose it’s a habit.”

Juno bit his lip as he pondered that. “I feel like we should have some variety. What would you recommend?”

“Maybe petunias?”

Juno waved his hand and watched as petunias burst up in between the roses. He looked at Rex and shook his head.

“Lilies?”

“Too funeral-esque.”

“Orchids?”

“They look better in water.”

“Sunflowers?”

“Remind me too much of my brother.” Rex pursed his lips at that, but didn’t ask questions. Juno couldn’t help but be a little bit grateful.

“What about dahlias?”

Juno paused, before waving his hand once, and beaming as pink and yellow dahlias popped up in the ground.

“They’re perfect!” He beamed, “Thank you.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, m’lady.” Rex inquired, and Juno nodded. “You’re a goddess of Spring. Surely you know better than me. Why do you ask for my opinion?”

Juno sighed. “I don’t know. Perhaps I just don’t want to be the type of lady who thinks better of himself than others because of titles.”

“And magical powers.” Rex added, and Juno laughed.

“And magical powers.” Juno said, “Besides, I like having a conversation partner. I assume you have no objections?”

“As you wish, m’lady.”

~+~

“Rex?” Juno called, and the gardener stood up from the small stream where he’d been collecting water. “Rex, I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Spring Festival in town with me?”

“I- I’ve never been, m’lady.” Rex stammered, face going red as Juno drew near.

“Really?” Juno chuckled, “Rita and I usually go together, but she’s doing something with the Goddess of War this year, so I was hoping you’d accompany me.”

“I’d be honored.” Rex smiled, “But isn’t it dangerous to go into a town full of mortals as a Goddess?”

“That’s part of the fun.” Juno giggled, “The disguises!”

He led Rex into town that evening. He’d let his hair down, longer and falling over his shoulders. That immortal glow was gone from his skin, replaced by smooth ribbons holding his dress together. Rex didn’t seem to mind. He still looked at Juno the same way, as if he was a Goddess no matter what form he was in.

They spent the evening running through the square. Juno entered several shooting contests and won all but one. Rex bought them wine and food, and watched dutifully as Juno tried on different outfits.

“What is the point of this?” He asked, “You’re a goddess, you could just make whatever dresses you want.”

“I know.” Juno smiled, “But this is more fun.”

The sun began to set on the town, and Juno mixed just enough wine and nectar to make himself a little light-headed. He laughed and grabbed Rex by the hands, pulling him into the dim lights of the square. He sang along to the tune of the musicians and the Goddess and the Gardener danced through the night.

When it grew dark, Rex walked with Juno, hand in hand, to the grove.

“You don’t have to take care of me.” Juno giggled. “I’m a goddess. I can’t actually get drunk.”

“I know.” Rex said. “But this is more fun.”

He carried Juno up the stairs of the greenhouse and laid him on the bed. As Rex pulled the covers over the Goddess, he felt Juno’s hand on his.

“Hey.” Juno whispered.

“Hey.” Rex replied.

“Promise me you’ll do this again with me next year?”

Rex smiled and kissed the Goddess’ hand. “As you wish.”

~+~

“It has been a full year now.”

“Yes, m’lady.”

“A full year.”

“Yes, m’lady.”

“Are you not bored?” Juno demanded, “Do you not wish to know whether or not your debt has been paid?”

“I trust you will tell me when it is time, m’lady.” Rex replied, not looking up from his dahlias.

“It was a slip of the tongue.” Juno hissed. “Your debt would’ve been paid months ago. Why are you still here?”

“Because you asked me to stay.”

“It wasn’t fair! Why aren’t you angry at me?”

Rex dropped his tools and looked up at Juno with wide eyes. “What would ever give me the right to be angry at a Goddess?”

“For cheating you! For making you stay here long past you were due, for keeping you here against your will, for-!” Juno trailed off as Rex walked towards him. The gardener took the Goddess’ hands in his own.

“I did not want to leave, m’lady.” He whispered, “For as long as you want me here, I will serve you.”

Juno gulped. “Rex.”

“Yes, m’lady?”

“ _ Kiss me _ .”

Rex smiled. “As you wish.”

Juno pulled him down to meet his lips, moaning gently as the gardener wrapped his arms around his waist. They stood there, entwined for an eternity and a moment, until Juno asked;

“What is your real name?”

Rex froze, recoiling from Juno as if he’d been burnt. “I- I cannot say.”

“Tell me.” Juno begged, “Why won’t you just tell me?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just stop lying and  _ tell me _ .”

“I’m sorry.” Rex breathed, turning and running away from Juno. Juno reached out, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back towards him, and seizing the gardener’s lips with his own again. He felt Rex melt against him, and Juno lifted his hands to cradle his face.

It was a dirty trick. Juno knew he should be ashamed of himself, but he had to know. He pulled back as Rex’s illusion fell away, eyes filled with… something, horror, fear, surprise, awe. Where there had been warmth, there was pale, dead skin. Where there had been youth, there were centuries upon centuries. Where there had been life, there was only death.

Hades did not look human. While most of the gods took upon forms that reflected their people, Hades was deathly pale, with ash streaked across his eyes and mouth. He looked every bit the monster that Jupiter said he was. But when he opened his eyes and realized what Juno had done, there was only fear.

He jumped back, raising his hands up to the light and swearing. He turned back to Juno, clearly on the verge of tears, and opened his mouth, as if to say something. To explain, to apologize, to  _ beg _ , anything. But instead, he just fell to his knees with a sob.

“I’m sorry.” He whimpered, shaking softly at Juno’s feet. “I’m sorry.”

Juno took a deep breath and knelt down next to the weeping god. He took Hades’ face in his hands, and asked;

“What is your real name?”

The King of the Underworld gulped, shivering under the warmth Juno radiated. “P- Peter. My name is Peter.”

“Peter…” Juno murmured. “Peter…”

The Goddess leaned forward and kissed him again. It was small, quick, and chaste, but even so, he could feel a layer of the Death that clung to the God fall away.

“Peter…” Juno whispered, pulling the God up by his shoulders as they fell against the pomegranate tree. “ _ Love me _ .”

And for the first time in what felt like eons, Hades’ smiled. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's go gay people, truly a win for nureyev kinnie and/or juno simp nation


	4. a choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But- But, m’lady!” Rita whimpered, “I saw you! Him! In the greenhouse! Kissing!”
> 
> “Yeah, I know. I was there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so turns out i'm actually responsible who'd've thought

“M’lady, how COULD you?” The Nymph shrieked, pacing across the room.

“Rita.”

“And with HIM of all the people-!”

“Rita.”

“Your brother is going to KILL me!”

“Rita!” Juno interjected, “You are not going to tell my brother  _ anything _ .”

“But- But, m’lady!” Rita whimpered, “I saw you! Him! In the greenhouse! Kissing!”

“Yeah, I know. I was there.”

“It ain’t right, m’lady!” Rita cried, “A Goddess like you and- and- HIM!”

She pointed accusingly at Peter, who was sitting silently in the corner. He flinched under the nymph’s withering glare.

“Ms. Rita, I truly am sorry you-” He began but Rita cut him off.

“Nuh-uh! I don’t want another word out of YOU!” She shrieked.

“Rita!” Juno hissed, “That’s no way to speak to anyone, let alone a King!”

“It ain’t right, m’lady!” She wailed. “They’ll- They’ll be real mad!”

“I know, Rita.” Juno said, taking her hand, “That’s why you have to keep this a secret.”

“That’s what you really want?” She asked, incredulous, “To be secretly smooching the God of the Underworld?”

Juno paused before smiling. “Yeah. It is.”

He looked over his shoulder at Peter, who was smiling softly back at him. Rita groaned.

“Fine! I’ll keep your secrets!” She said, sticking her finger pointedly in Peter’s face. “But you owe me BIG TIME!”

Peter gulped. “Understood.”

~+~   
  


Peter slipped back into his palace late at night. He’d just had dinner with Juno (with Rita chaperoning at her own insistence), and had tucked the Goddess into bed with a kiss. All in all, he was feeling better than he did most days. That was, until he saw who was waiting for him in his palace.

“Hades.” Jupiter said, voice flat and gaze cold, as she sat atop Peter’s throne.

“Ada.” Peter sighed, “Always a pleasure.”

“Don’t call me that.” Jupiter hissed. “You’d use my title if you knew what was good for you.”

“Apologies,  _ your majesty _ . My mistake.”

“Hmph.” Jupiter settled back on the throne, running her eyes over Peter. “You look brighter than usual.”

“Do I?” Peter shrugged. “Must be my new soap.”

“Don’t play smart with me, Hades.” Jupiter frowned.

“Yes, I understand that must be very hard for someone who is not.”

“I am King of the Heavens.” Jupiter snarled, “I will be obeyed.”

“I’m not sure you’re aware, brother, but we’re not in Heaven right now,” Peter replied, coolly. “So why don’t you tell me what you want and I’ll decide whether or not to smite you where you stand.”

“I know you’ve been visiting Earth.” Jupiter snapped, “Explain yourself.”

“I’m not sure what there is to explain,” Peter said. “Just taking a more hands-on approach to the observation of humans.”

“I know you’re up to something.”

“If you insist.”

“I know you’re up to something,” Jupiter all but growled, jumping up and crossing the room to loom over Peter. “And when I prove it, you’ll regret crossing me.”

“I highly doubt that.” Peter pushed past Jupiter and took a seat on his throne. “I’m already in Hell, brother dearest. There’s not much you can take from me now, is there?”

Jupiter fumed in silence, casting one last glare at Peter before she stormed out of the chamber, slamming the door behind her. The sound echoed across the Underworld, and Peter flinched as he felt the sunlight drip away from his mind. He sighed, pulling out a dahlia from his pocket and allowing his thoughts to take him to a happier place.

~+~

Juno wasn’t in the greenhouse.

It shouldn’t have been as terrifying as it was. It should’ve been fine. For all Peter knew, Juno was out in town.

But, he  _ knew _ that he wasn’t. And so Hades paced through the greenhouse, trying to figure out just where the Goddess had possibly gone. He knew where. But didn’t want to. The one place Juno would go… wasn’t somewhere he should go. And yet, he had to.

Juno was sitting at his desk in Benzaiten’s villa, tapping absentmindedly at the piece of parchment on his desk when he felt the Earth open up behind him. He jumped up, turning around just in time for the God of Death to capture his lips in his own, pushing him against the wall.

“If my brother finds you,” Juno panted into the empty air as Peter pressed a kiss to his neck. “He’ll kill you.”

“If I didn’t see you, I’d die anyway.” Peter said, before Juno pulled him back down into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. Peter melted into the Goddess’ embrace, allowing him to wrap his legs around the God’s waist before Peter remembered why he’d come here and pulled back.

“Why weren’t you in the greenhouse?” He asked, and Juno flushed. The Goddess pushed him back and sat down on the bed.

“I don’t know.” He replied, “One minute, I’m making breakfast with Rita, and the next, Benten is at my door demanding I come home with him.”

“You don’t think he-?” Peter started but Juno shook his head.

“He doesn’t know about… us.” He whispered, as if his brother might jump out of the walls. “He said that something big was going to happen this week, something about Ma, I think, and that’s why we needed to be together.”

“Well…” Peter sighed, “That’s… unfortunate.”

“I’m sorry?” Juno offered.

“Don’t be,” Peter said, kneeling in front of Juno. “You couldn’t have just… said no. Just gave me a bit of a fright, is all.”

Juno nodded, before smiling devilishly.

“You know… I don’t think Ben will be home for at least another hour. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You give me a tour of the house where you grew up?”

“...Sure.”

They spent the next couple of hours running through the house. It was smaller than most of the Olympian Palaces, but Juno had loved it nonetheless. Sarah hadn’t been the most… caring and attentive mother. This house was a sanctuary, all of its halls and stairways and it’s enormous garden.

They were in the garden when Benzaiten returned, Helios Mercury by his side. Juno and Peter were sitting under a couple of apple trees, Juno laughing as Peter tried to make a flower crown. The one he wore was beautiful, Juno has twirled together flowers, thorns, and vines to create a crown worthy of a king. Peter’s looked like a faulty bird’s nest. And yet, Juno was beaming, glowing brighter than the Sun himself.

“Juno!” Ben called as he ran up the hill towards them. Juno smiled at him and waved.

“Ben, you’re back! I was just showing our guest how we make wreaths.”

“It’s much harder than it looks.” Peter noted and Juno giggled slightly, despite himself.

“Lord Hades,” Ben said, voice and eyes devoid of light as he stared down at him. “To what do we owe the… honor?”

“I just wanted to come by and check-in on animal fertility and death rates.” Peter replied, having practiced his response with Juno several times. “Just to make sure everything would go according to plan.”

“Well, I’d be happy to show you our data-”

“Oh, it’s no problem.” Juno cut in, “I already went over it. We’re all good.”

“Right.” Ben all but snarled, looking between Juno and Peter. “All good.”

They sat in charged silence for a moment until Mercury piped up.

“So who wants crepes?”

~+~

“Why were you with him today, Juno?” Ben asked, later that night. Juno was sitting by the dresser, taking off his earrings, while Ben was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

“He needed some help.” Juno shrugged. “I just did my job.”   
  


“You know what I mean.” Ben groaned, “What was the…  _ that _ in the gardens?”

Juno didn’t answer, and Ben sighed. “He’s not the kind of God who wears flower crowns, Juno.”

“I know.”

“He’s Hades.”

_ “I know.” _

“He’s up to something and you’re falling for it-!”

“I’m not an idiot, Ben!” Juno snapped, turning around to face his brother. “He’s not that bad.”

“He’s the King of the Underworld! The bar is  _ insanely _ low for ‘that bad’!”

“He was… nice. Today, I mean.” Juno said, fiddling with his fingers. “He seemed genuinely sweet, and-”

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Ben demanded, “I knew I never should’ve let you leave home!”

“We’re not children, Ben! I can handle myself!”

“Well, clearly not!” Ben shot back. “Because you were sitting around making flower crowns for  _ fucking Hades _ !”

For a moment, there was silence between the Twin God’s. Ben sighed, and walked towards the door.

“Ma is coming tomorrow.” He said, holding the door open with one hand. “She has news. We’re going to sort everything out, ok? Just… get some rest.”

Juno pressed his palms against his eyes and hoped Ben couldn’t see his tears as he slammed the door shut.

~+~   
  


“Rita.”

“Hades.”

“You know you can use my name, right?”

Rita shook her head. “I trust you, m’lord, really I do. But there could be enemies anywhere.”

“Solid argument.” Peter nodded, before continuing. “I have a bad idea.”

“Oooooh, that’s my area of expertise, go on.”

“I- I think I’m going to abdicate.”

Rita spit out a mouthful of lemon juice. They were sitting in the greenhouse for Rita’s weekly ‘Juno Protection Squad’ meeting, or as Peter called it, lunch with a friend.

“WHAT?”

“I’ve been thinking about it.” Peter cleared his throat. “If I abdicated, I could court Juno. Properly. And you could convince Benzaiten that I’m not…”

“A being of pure evil?”

“...That, and then he could convince the other gods and they could convince Jupiter and then she would sever my connection to the Underworld. That way I could live on the Mortal Plane.”

“Wow… that’s actually a decent plan.”

“Right?” Peter beamed, “I was thinking, we could redo the greenhouse. Turn it into more of a permanent residence.”

“With a little cottage for Rita and a hellhound-house for Ruby!” Rita squealed. “Oh, m’lord, it’d be just perfect!”

“I was going to ask Juno today.” Peter continued. “Do you think he’d say yes?”

“Of course he would!” Rita said, jumping up and down before hugging Peter at the waist. “Oh, I’m just so happy for you two!”

Peter was happy too. Happier than he’d been in… forever. He had never been this happy. Which was why he had so much hope for this. All Juno had to do was say yes, and then everything would be just a little bit better.

Except, when Peter walked up the hill to Juno’s house, he saw Asphaleios Sarah yelling at her daughter. He saw Benzaiten pacing up and down the room, his head in his hands, before storming out. When Juno turned to face the window, Peter could see that his face was streaked with tears. All Peter wanted to do was to run up to him, to wipe his tears and kiss his eyes and fix whatever had made him upset, make whoever hurt him pay. But in that moment, as he found all the pieces moving together, all he could do was drop the bouquet of flowers he’d brought for the Goddess and  _ run _ .

~+~

“What did you do?” Peter demanded, storming into Olympus. Jupiter turned to face him, smiling smugly.

“Hello  _ brother _ . To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“What.” Peter snarled, grabbing the King by her lapels. “Did. You.  _ Do _ ?”

“Didn’t you hear, Hades?” Jupiter smirked, “I'm taking a wife.”

“This is ridiculous.” Peter replied, “When have you ever wanted to do a thing like that? You have your share of mortal lovers to screw over, why take a Goddess?”

“Sarah spoke of him highly.” Jupiter shrugged, “And every King needs a Queen.”

“You didn’t even think to ask him?” Peter let out a cold, humorless laugh, “You went straight to his mother. You didn’t even think of what he might have to say?”

“I didn’t need to.” Jupiter sneered, pushing Peter back. “I’m the King of the Gods. Even if Sarah had said no, I still would’ve taken a bride, because I am under no obligation to follow her orders. If the Goddess said no, he’d be damning himself and his family.”

“You’re a  _ monster _ .”

“And you got sloppy.” Jupiter laughed, “I mean, really? Visiting Earth? The flowers? How dumb do you think I am?”

“So you admit it.” Peter panted, “This is all just a ploy to make me miserable.”

“Now you’re getting it.” Jupiter smiled, patting Peter on the shoulder.

“ _ Why _ ?”

“Because you forget your place, brother.” She snapped. “You forget that you are banished. You forget that the Underworld is the only place for someone like you. I mean, did you really think they’d defend you? That they’d let you live with them? Why do you think Juno kept you a secret for so long?”

“You- You’re wrong.” Peter whimpered, “You’re wrong. Mother said-”

“Mother is dead.” Jupiter said, coldly. “She married a tyrant who killed her in cold blood. For trying to save you. A waste really, giving up her life for someone who became everything she despised.”

Jupiter tutted slightly, walking over and kneeling beside her brother as he silently sobbed.

“What are you doing here, Hades?” She smiled smugly. “This is why I told you to stick to your realm. Everything else just ends in ruins. This is the way it has to be.”

“What did I ever do to you?” He asked.

Jupiter frowned, glaring at her brother as she shoved him back down to Hell. “You were  _ born _ .”

~+~

“Do you hear that, Jet?” Buddy asked, as she and her companion walked down the path towards Cerberus.

“...Nothing you should worry about.” Jet shook his head. “Just a storm brewing.”

~+~

“You can’t seriously make me do this.” Juno pleaded as his brother paced his bedroom.

“I don’t exactly have a choice here.” Ben replied. “Ma already said yes, and she’s… She’s Jupiter, Juno. You could do a lot worse than the King of the Gods.”

“But I could do  _ better _ .” He said, “Please, Benten, you can’t let her take me.”

“I’m sorry, Juno.” Ben sighed, pressing his forehead against his sister’s for a second before he stepped out of the room. “Wipe your face. You should look happy when Jupiter gets here.”

Juno let out another sob as the door slammed shut. He grabbed a vase and threw it at the door, watching it shatter into a billion pieces. It wasn’t meant to go like this. They were supposed to have more time. He hadn’t seen Rita or Sasha or Peter in weeks. He knew he had to be stronger but he was scared. He didn’t want to leave Earth, not the world that he’d cared for so long, not the world that had cared for him, not the people that had cared for him. He wouldn’t be allowed to bring Rita, he’d almost never see Ben again, he’d never see-

He’d never see Peter again, he’d never get to watch Peter fumble over the silliest tasks again, or summon something ridiculously beautiful just to see Juno happy, he’d never get to see Peter smile again, he’d never get to laugh when Peter made a dumb joke, he’d never to speak to Peter again, he’d never be able to kiss Peter again, he’d be holed away in Heaven for the sick entertainment of a tyrannical God, and he wanted to do was call out for-

_ “Peter!” _ Juno sobbed, crumbling to the floor.

Any mortal, nymph, or god can tell you that names have power. After all, there is a reason we do not refer to Hades by name, for summoning Death is a dangerous game indeed. 

There was a crash of lightning in the sky, as the ground slowly opened up beneath Juno’s feet. He couldn’t look up, couldn’t open his eyes, but he knew Peter had come, because he felt his arms around him in seconds.

“Juno.” He breathed, crouching next to Juno on the floor.

“Peter.”

“Juno, I shouldn’t be here, I-”

“Peter.”

“Jupiter will have my head if she finds out-”

“Peter.”

“Let me get you some water, let me wipe your tears, it’ll be alright-”

“ _ Peter _ .” Juno grasped the God’s hands tight. “ _ Take me _ .”

“What?”

“Take me to the Underworld.” Juno begged. “Take me with you.”

“Juno, we can’t-”

“It’s not ideal, it’s sudden, I know.” Juno shook his head, “But we’re running out of time.”

“How will you explain this?” Peter asked, blinking back tears.   
  


“I- I don’t know.” Juno wept, “But I love you. And I can’t go with  _ her. _ We can figure it out together.”

“I-...” Peter sighed, “Alright.”

He pulled Juno to his feet, wrapping an arm around his waist as the Earth began to shake.

“Are you sure about this?” He asked, and Juno shook his head.

“If we wait until we’re sure, we’ll be waiting for the rest of our lives.” Juno said, as he looked out at the world he loved, perhaps for the last time. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, ignoring the banging at his door. “And I don’t want to wait. Not when I can have you.”

“I love you.” Peter whispered, pressing his forehead against the goddess’.

“I love you too.” Juno smiled through his tears. He leaned up and kissed Peter gently, as he felt the Earth opening up beneath him.

He didn’t open his eyes when he heard Ben screaming his name. He didn’t open his eyes when he heard Jupiter’s cry of fury. He didn’t open his eyes when he heard Rita telling Sasha to hold Ben back. He didn’t open his eyes until he felt cool stone under his feet.

“Juno… “ Peter gasped, watching the light Juno brought with him bounce off of every stone in the Underworld, filling the depths with light and color. “You’re radiant.”

Juno opened his eyes and saw a newly-lit cavern, filled with crystals, gems, gold and silver beyond his wildest imagination. He saw the Fields of Punishment, Asphodel and Elysium stretching out beneath him. He saw Peter’s eyes growing dark as the ground closed above them. He felt, as if for the first time, the power of a Goddess coursing through his veins. He saw, in the central hall of Hades’ Palace, a second throne rising from the ground, one of black glass, like his husband’s, covered in flowers, fruits, and vines. He saw the future.

Peter held his hand to lead Juno up the stairs. Below them, Juno saw every single soul in the Underworld looking up in a single motion, in awe of the new Goddess. Juno turned to Peter and saw him smile.

“Welcome home, my queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juno, watching his brother have a breakdown: wow this is so sad, rita, play 'emo boy' by ayesha erotica


	5. a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno smiled at Peter, before turning back to M’Tendere. “I’m his wife. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”
> 
> “No one’s said that to me in a thousand years.” M’Tendere smirked, “I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? a consistent release schedule? more likely than you'd think
> 
> can you tell i am physically incapable of making an au where jet and m'tendere aren't qpps

When Despoina Juno took his first steps into the Underworld, it is said that flowers sprung up in the dark under his feet. For the first time in centuries, there was life in the Underworld. For a moment, time stood still, as every soul in the Underworld turned their heads to look up and see, for the first time, a Goddess in the flesh.

“I know it’s a bit… dark and… dead,” Peter said nervously, as he led the Goddess into the palace. “But it’s home. I hope it’s not too gloomy, we could get some plants? Maybe some streamers, or a lamp-”   
  


“Peter.” Juno laughed. “It’s beautiful.”

  
“Oh.” Peter paused, taking a good look at his home for the first time in centuries. “I suppose it is.”

The Underworld was not always Hell. Once upon a time, long before the War between the Gods and the Titans, it was Rhea’s hiding place. She’d spend her days by her husband's side, and then come to see her son in the night. When she was alive, the caves of the Underworld were filled with joy and light. But after she was killed, that light died out, and suddenly the jewels and crystals just looked like stones.

Now, as the sister to Light stepped into the Underworld, his skin glowing softly in the pale light of Hades’, those gems sparkled again, bathing the palace in a swath of color Peter hadn’t seen for years.

The Land of The Dead looked Alive.

“This is the main hall,” Peter said, watching as Juno ran his hands over the thrones in awe. “Where I would, hypothetically, take visitors and work on affairs of the Dead. It also where-”

Peter trailed off as he heard a loud bark behind him. He whipped around just in time to see Ruby bounding forward, her 7 faces yapping excitedly.

“No need to be scared!” He chuckled nervously, holding a hand out in front of Juno. “She’s just big, she’s really nothing more than a-!”

“Puppy!” Juno all but squealed, running down the stairs and launching himself onto one of Ruby’s snouts. Peter watched in awe as the Goddess laughed and the hellhound pressed wet kisses to his face.

“Huh.” He said, rather dumbly. “I take it, you two know each other?”

“The hellhounds have a habit of running out into the Mortal Plane.” Juno explained, between kissing each of Ruby’s heads. “I was the only one brave enough to wrangle them. This one’s a real sweetheart. A very good girl, aren’t you? Who’s a good girl? Who’s a  _ good _ girl?”

Peter couldn’t help but laugh. “This is Ruby. She’s my best friend.”

Juno pouted and pressed his head next to Ruby’s, so that Peter had 8 pairs of puppy-dog eyes looking up at him. “I thought I was your best friend! Explain yourself, m’lord.”

“And here I thought you knew how to share my affections.” Peter teased and Juno wrapped his arms around the God’s neck.

“And here I thought you knew better than to assume I’d share.” He smirked, pulling Peter down for a small kiss.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat. Peter and Juno looked up to see a tall figure in black robes with sheer white hair waiting for them by the door.

“I was not aware we’d have guests, m’lord.” They said, and Peter shook his head.

“Juno, this is M’Tendere.” He said, as Juno reached to shake their hand. “They’re responsible for ferrying people into the Underworld.”

“And babysitting Ruby.” They added.

“And babysitting Ruby.” Peter laughed. “M’Tendere this is Juno, my…?”

“Wife.” Juno smiled at Peter, before turning back to M’Tendere. “I’m his wife. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“No one’s said that to me in a thousand years.” M’Tendere smirked, “I like you.”

“Is Thanatos around?” Peter asked, and M’Tendere shook their head.

“He’s still gallivanting with that human friend of his.” M’Tendere sighed, “But as long as he gets the job done, I suppose.”

“Thanatos is technically the God of Death.” Peter explained as he and Juno walked through the halls of the palace. “I’m more a God of the Afterlife. So, he comes and goes. Most of the time, he’s running about on Earth, collecting souls and pointing them in the right direction. He also makes a great flatbread.”

Juno laughed. “So what’s next on our tour?”

“Well, I’d offer to show you the gardens, but they’re rather… barren and dead. The only fields in Hades are those in Asphodel and Elysium. We could visit those sometime if you liked?”

“I’ll go wherever you take me.” Juno replied with a smile.

They roamed the palace for hours, combing through the library, laughing in the kitchen, sliding down the stairs, until finally they reached the highest point.

“These are my rooms.” Peter held the door open for Juno while he stepped in.

“Huh,” Juno smirked, taking in the neatly ordered desk, the made-bed, and the clean shelves. “I’m guessing you don’t use it a lot.”

Peter shrugged. “Most days I fall asleep somewhere in the main hall. Or I forfeit it all together.”

“Well, we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we?” Juno teased, as he opened the second set of doors. “What’s this?”

“Well, technically that’s the Queen’s bedroom. Functionally, it’s a guest bedroom. ” Peter sighed, “Although my mother always hoped that Kronos would use it. That we’d all live here together, like a proper family… I suppose, as the queen, it’d be yours.”

Juno squeezed Peter’s hand gently. “Maybe we could keep it open. Just in case.”

They walked through the Fields of Asphodel, hardly even noticing the turning heads of the souls as they basked in the presence of the Gods. They walked past Punishment and Elysium, Lethe and Acheron, Ruby at their heels, until they reached Styx.

For a river in Hell, it was a surprisingly good picnic spot. Juno knelt by the water, hoping Rita got his message as he wove his hand through the water. Peter laid down in the grass, making space for his wife beside him. Ruby laid her head on Juno’s chest as he carded his fingers through her fur, staring up at the crystalline stars.

“Do you think my brother is looking for me?” Juno asked, and Peter pursed his lips.

“Maybe. He’s probably on a campaign for my head right about now, maybe getting Helios to help him search for you.” He replied. “He wouldn’t find us, though. There’s no sun in the Underworld, so it’s out of his reach.”

“Jupiter’s probaby losing her head.” Juno continued, brow furrowed in thought. “You don’t think she’d go to my Mother do you?”

Peter shook his head. “I don’t think so. If she wanted a fight, she’d come to me. It would mean war between realms after all, and as far as he knows, your mother has done no wrong.”

They lay in silence for a second, only offset by Ruby’s contented purring.

“Juno.” Peter said, turning his head to face his wife, “I wouldn’t hold it against you if you wanted to leave.”

“What are you talking about?”

“This- This is dangerous. Not just for you, for all of us. If you missed your brother, or you felt you couldn’t live here in the Underworld-”   
  


“Peter.” Juno sat up, taking the God’s face into his hands. “I’m not going to leave you.”

“It would be easy.” Peter murmured. “You could walk out, right now. I wouldn’t stop you.”   
  


“The Underworld is dangerous.” Juno replied, “So is the Earth, and so is Heaven. But, you… you’re safe. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Peter smiled softly in the pale light of the cave, as Juno leaned down and pressed a kiss against his forehead.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Juno beamed, “Now, c’mon. Take me home.”

When they walked back into the palace, Juno opened the doors to the Queen’s bedroom only to find a small figure waiting for him on the bed.

“M’lady, I was so worried!” Rita wailed, running into his arms.

“Rita!” Juno laughed, “It’s only been a day!”

“I know but it was all just so scary, and Jupiter got so mad, and I- I- I missed you!”

“I… missed you too, Rita.” He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Of course, I’m here!” Rita squealed, “I’m your handmaiden, and more importantly, your best friend! Where you go, I go, even if it’s cold and dark and kinda scary.”

“I’m sure you’ll grow to like it here.” Juno smiled, as he sat at the dressing table. “I know I have.”

“Yeah, well that’s cause you’re very scary for a spring kinda lady.” Rita teased, and Juno laughed.

“You know, I was thinking, m’lady.” Rita said, laying her head on top of Juno’s. “Now that you’re a Queen, I’m never gonna get bored of saying that, you could grow your hair out. Get yourself a crown, ooh! And one of those real fancy necklaces, like a real princess! Oh, m’lady, you’d look so pretty!”

“Yeah?” Juno turned to the mirror, picking out each of the flowers Ben had woven into his hair. “Well, you know what they say. When in the Underworld-...”

~+~

“-You draw your sword and stuff it down that tyrant Hades’ throat!” Benzaiten yelled as Sasha stood in silence by the fireplace. “You’re a Goddess of War, aren’t you? Why not just challenge him to a duel and take him down?”

“It’s not that simple, Ben.” She sighed, “To attack Hades would be to wage war against the Underworld. Hades is relatively merciful. You think if Thanatos or Charon had the throne, they’d hold back their Army of the Undead? We’d lose! Badly. We can’t take that risk.”

“This is my sister at stake, Sasha!” Ben cried, “Juno! You love him too, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do.” Sasha hissed, “That’s exactly why I’m not going to storm in there and attack Hades! He’s in the most danger!”

“If you were truly a God of Honor,” Ben snarled, “You’d march straight into the Underworld and tell him-!”

~+~

“-to marry me.” Buddy breathed, kneeling at Vespa’s feet. Vespa took a step back, dropping her knife, her hands shaking.

“What?”

“ _ Marry me _ , Vespa.” Buddy begged. “We could run away from here, together. We wouldn’t have to fight for our lives, I’d take care of you, everything could be better.”

“Winter is almost upon us.” Vespa sniffled, blinking back tears.

“I’d shelter you.” Buddy swore, taking Vespa’s hands in her own. “I’d keep you safe, we- we could be a real family. Just… say yes.”

Vespa bit back a sob as she pulled Buddy in, kissing her deeply, not caring that her hands were still covered in blood. Buddy let a single tear fall down her cheek, wincing slightly as it met the gash across her cheek, but holding tight to Vespa nonetheless.

“Yes.” Vespa wept, shaking slightly as she pulled back to look Buddy in the eye.

“Yes?” Buddy smiled, despite everything.

“Yes,” Vespa laughed, tears falling down her face in earnest. “You say you love me? So, take me home.”

~+~

It had been a long time since the servants of Hades had prepared for guests. Hades himself rarely ate in the palace, opting either to steal from some human king or other, or to forego food entirely. But tonight, they set the table, prepared the meal, poured the wine, and spoke excitedly in whispers. Tonight, they would serve a Goddess.

Hades sat at one end of the large table, nervously tapping his knife against the surface. It’d been a couple hours since he’d seen Juno. He knew, of course, that the Goddess was simply taking his time with Rita, but he couldn’t help but be wary after the day they’d had.

He was about to get up and go check on Juno when the doors swung open. He jumped up, as Rita ran to his side, giggling. She tugged on his hand, bouncing up and down excitedly. Peter realized exactly why when he turned to the door.

Juno on Earth looked like a single rose in a bush of thorns. He was a Goddess, yes, but he never quite blended into his role the way his brother or friends did. It was why he preferred to live alone, amongst humans.

Here, his hair fell over his shoulders in long locs, his eyes were darker, his smile sharper, and his gown matching the dark crystal light of the palace perfectly. He looked like he was born to sit on the throne of the Underworld.

He looked like a Queen.

“Uh… m’lord?” Rita piped up, making Peter snap out of his thoughts. He was pretty sure he heard someone drop a plate somewhere in the kitchens. “You’ve been staring like a fish for a while now, do you need some water?”

Peter watched Juno hide a laugh behind his hand, hoping the Goddess wouldn’t see him blush. “Ah, no. Thank you, Rita.”

The nymph smiled knowingly as she scurried out of the room. “You got it, m’lord.” If he didn’t know better, Peter would swear he saw Juno high-five Rita on her way out.

The Goddess turned to him with a smirk. “So I take it you like the haircut.”

“You look radiant.” Peter blurted out, unable to hide his smile.

Juno laughed. “It’s nice to see you’re in a better mood. I was worried that the… stress of everything would rob me of your laughter for good.”

“Well, how could I do such a thing?” Peter replied, “To deprive a Goddess of something he desires would be a grave offense, indeed.”

“Yes, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Juno teased.

“You wound me, my love.” Peter chuckled. “And here I thought you came with me because you loved me.”

“Of course I do.” Juno shrugged, “I shall simply also torment you.”

“You could never.” Peter beamed. “Is everything to your liking?”

“Yes, of course.” Juno said, “You really needn’t worry so much. Or prepare all of… this. It’s so formal, and… I don’t know? I’d be perfectly happy without all of this.”

“I… I know.” Peter sighed, “But it’s not everyday that I get to spoil my Goddess. I might as well make the most of it.”

“It will be everyday.” Juno smiled, walking over to Peter and taking his hands. “Everyday from now on and the rest of our lives.”

“It could be quite the adventure.”

“It’ll be very exciting.” Juno continued, pulling Peter by the hand as they walked through the halls. “Everyday, I’ll get to wake up next to you. We’ll have breakfast in the gardens, and we’ll take Ruby for long walks by the Rivers. We’ll visit Asphodel everyday, make sure everything is just right, we’ll find better ways to run Punishment, and once a week, we’ll sail down to Elysium and we’ll spend the night dancing with heroes.”

“Keep talking.” Peter pleaded.

“We’ll invite M’Tendere and Rita to lunch everyday, even Thanatos when he’s around. We’ll bring the Fates cake on their birthday.” Juno beamed. “We’ll make something special for the mortals in Elysium and Asphodel every new year, like fireworks, or a party. We’ll stay in bed as late as we want on the weekends, and we’ll…”

He trailed off as they entered the main hall. It was dimly lit at that hour, a faint orange glow from the lanterns bouncing off of the crystals and the thrones, as if the entire room was on fire. It was beautiful and empty.

“We’ll have grand balls on our birthdays.” Juno whispered, twirling around in the pale light. “I’d make cake, because we both know you can’t cook, but you’d always try anyways. Rita would get mad at you everytime, and eventually Mick and Ben would end up making the meals. Not because we have to, but just because they can.”

“Juno…”

“Rita and Mick would force Sasha to sing with them,” Juno chuckled, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “They’d sound horrible, but they’d insist on it. Ben would yell at you for something silly, and then you’d bring up the time he forgot to get you a present or something… Maybe even Ma would come, bring us gifts like she used to in the old days. And every single mortal soul in the Underworld would rejoice with us, because when their King and Queen are happy, so are they.”

“We will be happy.” Peter promised, “We will. We just need time. I promise.”

“Peter, I’m already happy.” Juno leaned his head against the King’s shoulder. “I just… I just wish we didn’t have to give something up to be happy.”

“I know.” Peter whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Juno replied, keeping his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Peter. “You’re not the one who put us in this situation.”

“I  _ am _ .”

“No, you aren’t.” Juno reassured him, rubbing circles into his back. “You’re just the one who got hurt by it all.”

“I didn’t even get to ask you.” Peter whimpered, “I- I wanted to bring you flowers, and ask you to be my Queen, I wanted to laugh while your brother had a heart attack over you bringing me home, I wanted to prepare for everything with Rita and cringe when she made distasteful jokes, and I- I wanted to give a you a proper wedding, something beautiful and grand, like you deserve.”

“I don’t need something grand.” Juno murmured, pressing his forehead against Peter’s. “I just need  _ you _ .”

“I  _ wanted _ you to have it.” Peter said, “I wanted to see you say your vows and I wanted to kiss you and give you a ring and… I wanted it to be special.”

“Well then,” Juno smiled, “Peter, King of Hades and God of the Dead, will you marry me?”

“I- what?”

“Answer the question, darling.”

“I-...  _ yes _ .”

“Now, you get to ask me.” Juno said and Peter laughed.

“Despoina Juno, Goddess of Spring and Queen of my  _ heart _ , will you marry me?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not my actual title.” Juno teased, “But I’ll say yes anyways.”

Peter smiled and drew his hand back. In his palm, two small ringlets began to form, falling away in drops from the gold lining the walls of the cavern.

“Peter…” Juno whispered, as the God slid the ring onto his finger. “ Promise that you'll hold me forever, say that the wind won't change on us, say that we'll stay with each other… And it will always be like this…”

~+~

“I'm gonna hold you forever,” Buddy whispered into her wife’s hair, as they lay tangled together late at night. “The wind will never change on us, as long as we stay with each other…”

“Then it will always be like this” Vespa beamed back up at her.

~+~

Enyalius Sasha didn’t want to be here. She had told Benten over and over, even if she went to the Underworld, there was nothing she could do. But, Jupiter had tasked her with going down and talking to Juno, and who was she to refuse the King of the Gods?

The Underworld has many entrances. One can be summoned into or out of the Underworld from anywhere. Most mortal souls walk through the gates that Thanatos leads them to, and from there it’s a 3-4 day walk to the river Styx. And of course, there is the elevator, reserved for Gods, select Nymphs, and mortals who needed wheelchair access. No self-respecting Goddess would walk into Hell, and so Sasha found herself trapped in the elevator with a rather chatty Nymph who smelled like mint.

When she made her way to the palace she was taken aback. The last time she’d visited Hades was when they were still relatively children, on his first birthday after the War. Back then, the Underworld was dull, reeking of Death and misery. Now, it positively glowed, filled with flickering lights and a remarkable amount of life.

She began to climb up the stairs to the palace when she heard a soft voice behind her.

“Sasha?”

The Goddess nearly dropped her sword in her haste to turn around. “Rita.” She breathed.

Rita ran forward, allowing Sasha to pick her up and spin her around.

“I was worried about you.” Sasha whispered.

“I know.” Rita sniffled.

“It’s been months.”

“I know.”

“I’ve missed you.” Sasha gasped, pressing her forehead against the Nymph’s.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I didn’t have time to tell you and-” Rita was cut off as Sasha caught her lips and kissed for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

“I understand.” Sasha sighed, “Where your boss goes, you go.”

Rita nodded, resting her head against Sasha’s chest. “Is everything ok up there? Is Ben-?”

“He’s… No, he’s not ok, Rita.” Sasha said, “I wish I could say he’s figuring it out, but he’s not and Jupiter is constantly in a rage nowadays and it’s… it’s not great. I need to see Juno.”

“Sasha…”

“Can I please speak to Juno?” Sasha asked and Rita sighed.

“He’s… not here right now.” Rita replied. “He’s on a walk right now, in Asphodel.”

“Right…” Sasha lingered for just a moment, pressing her lips to the Nymph’s knuckles. “I’ll be back, Rita. I promise, I’ll bring you and Juno back home.”

“Sasha, please.” Rita whimpered, “Don’t.”

“I won’t let you be trapped here-!”

“There’s… a lot of stuff going on here right now.” Rita sighed. “Just… don’t judge him too harshly until you see it all?”

Rita had run away before Sasha could question her further. It was strange, being separated from the one you loved. Back on the mortal plane, she’d at least see the Nymph once or twice a week. Now, everyday she feared that she’d seen Rita for the last time. 

Before Rita, she’d spent her days wandering the Earth alone. She had Alessandra, of course, a fellow Goddess of War, but she had her wife, and Sasha had no one. But Rita, she understood that War could be more than mindless slaughter. That it could be an art, that it could be elegant and beautiful in it’s own way. She always tried to avoid bloodshed, but she didn’t care if Sasha had blood on her hands. She loved her anyways.

She supposed that was why she got along so well with Juno. Ben and Mick would squeam at even the sight of blood, but Juno never shied away from death. He simply embraced it as part of life and held Sasha’s hand when it became too much for even her.

She was thinking about that Juno, her friend Juno, as she crossed the Underworld. She scowled at the sight of the thrones in the main hall. They were beautiful, sure. But they were close, tilted towards each other ever so slightly. The thrones on Olympus were at least five feet apart, it was a show of independence and power. Here there was no such distance. Sasha’s stomach churned as she thought of poor Juno suffering the attentions of Death incarnate. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

Sasha wove her way through the masses of Asphodel. It wasn’t too hard to figure out just where Juno was. After all, every soul in Asphodel was looking in one direction.

There was a small clearing on the hill.In the distance, Sasha could see Juno running through the grass, a hellhound by his side. For a moment, she almost didn’t recognize him. He looked different, longer hair, darker clothes… He’d always looked like a Goddess on Earth, but here… he looked like the perfect Queen for a Land of Death. 

Sasha’s blood ran cold as she saw Hades draw up behind him, tackling him and sending the two of them rolling down, until Juno found himself pinning the God to the ground.

Sasha wanted to yell out, tell him to draw a sword, to run, to do  _ something _ , but she was frozen. And Juno… Juno didn’t run, he didn’t scream.

It looked like Juno was laughing.

He pulled Hades up, keeping one hand in the God’s and wrapping the other around his neck. Hades smiled,  _ smiled _ , as Juno pressed a kiss to his cheek. He was about to say something when the hellhound pounced on Hades and sent them both tumbling and laughing into the grass. For just a moment, Sasha felt as though she was intruding on something private, something intimate. Then, Juno looked up and froze when he saw her. His eyes were filled with something she couldn’t place… horror, fear, perhaps. But Sasha didn’t think it was  _ for _ her.

Juno blinked, and she was gone.

~+~

“Buddy…” Vespa groaned. Buddy shushed her gently, kneeling at her bedside and placing a wet cloth on her forehead. “Buddy, please.”

“It’s alright, my love.” Buddy whispered, “It’s going to be alright.”

“No.” Vespa shook her head, allowing a tear to fall down her cheek. “No, it’s not, Bud. We’ve known for years.”

“You’ve fought the sickness before, you can do it again.” Buddy said, unsure if she was trying to convince herself or her wife.

“Not now.” Vespa smiled sadly, “Not in this winter.”

“This is all my fault.” Buddy let out a sob, “If I had finished the song-”

“It’s ok, Bud.”

“If I had just finished the song-!”

“Buddy. It’s ok.” Vespa pulled her wife’s hand to her mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “There was nothing you could do.”

“You’re going to be fine, Vespa.” Buddy whispered. “You just have to make it through the night.”

Vespa sighed, but nodded. Buddy kissed her forehead once, before moving back into the kitchen, pouring her soup into a cup for her wife.

“Ah yes,” She jumped, as a figure appeared behind her. “The cruel hands of Death. Horrible, is it not?”

“Jupiter.” She gasped, “You- You’re Jupiter.”

“Indeed, I am.” The King of the Gods smiled, “And you are Buddy Aurinko.”

“What do you want from me?” Buddy asked, reaching for a knife in the drawer.

“Oh, nothing that is cause for alarm.” Jupiter laughed, throwing her head back. “Just wanted to offer you a deal.”

Buddy froze. “What kind of deal?”

Jupiter smirked. “My heavenly messengers have been proving more useless than usual. Word on the street is, you’re quite the poet. Not to mention, you’ve been travelling with Thanatos. I need to pass on a message to Hades, and I think you’re just the lady for the job.”

“What do I get in return?” Buddy asked, still wary.

“In exchange for this service, I will spare your wife’s life. Radiation poisoning, yes? Deadly for most humans. But I could give you a cure. It could be so easy.”

Buddy hesitated. She didn’t trust Jupiter, but… Vespa. She looked back over her shoulder, watching her wife shiver in her sleep. She’d made a promise, that she’d always protect Vespa, that she’d bring spring back for her. And in the face of all that… how could she say no to  Adamentam Jupiter.

~+~

“Peter.”

“Just a little further, my love.”

“Peter.”

“Trust me, you’ll love it!”

“Peter.”

“I mean, I hope you’ll love it, I spent quite a lot of time on it, but of course if you wanted to change it, I could-!”

“ _ Peter _ .” Juno chided, as his husband pushed him down the hallway. “Is the blindfold really necessary?”

“Absolutely!” Peter insisted, as the Goddess laughed, “It’s a surprise.”

“Alright, alright.” Juno chuckled, “Will you at least tell me what you’re leading me to?”

“Just a second,” Peter said, as they drew to a halt in front of a smaller hall. “I know that the Underworld isn’t exactly what you’re used to, and that transition can be difficult-”

“Peter...”

“-And I wanted to give something that could be a little version of your old home in our new home, so… Ta da!”

Juno gasped as Peter pulled the blindfold off. The empty hall had been completely transformed. Where there had been cold stone, there was dewey grass, a path lined with petals and flowers, a small picnic gazebo, and an orchard of fruit. There were apples, oranges, plums, pomegranates, glowing softly in the false sunlight that Juno radiated.

“I- ah, wasn’t able to make ‘real’ fruit, since, you know, Underworld, but I think I found a substitute.” Peter said as he led Juno down the path. He pulled a pomegranate off of the branches and held it out. Instead of the smooth skin Juno had seen on Earth, the fruit was made of glistening Ruby, cold and hard. But when he pressed his fingers to it, the fruit fell apart to reveal seeds like he found on the surface. Juno opened and closed his mouth several times as if to say something, but he couldn’t find the words.

“Oh no.” Peter grimaced. “You hate it… That’s fine! I can get better fruit, or maybe some different flowers, do you want animals? I’m pretty sure I could resurrect some animals-”

Juno cut his rambling off by pulling him down and kissing him softly. Peter blinked in surprise.

“I love you.” Juno laughed, “You’re an idiot and I love you. It’s perfect.”

“Really?” Peter beamed, and Juno nodded.

“You’ll be dragging me kicking and screaming for meals and walks and… everything else. You’ve dug your own grave, my King.”

“Oh, I’d never.” Peter smiled, and Juno met him with a smile of his own, kissing Peter gently as the pomegranate rolled out of his hands to the floor, long forgotten.

~+~

“So this is the Underworld, huh?” Buddy asked, “I expected it to be gloomier.”

“It usually is.” Jet replied. “But things are different now.”

“Indeed they are.” Buddy muttered, looking at the long line of souls past her. “Do we get some sort of Death Angel fast-pass, or do we have to wait in line?”

“We will use the elevator.”

“What’s an elevator?”

The two of them descended in silence, until they came to a halt at the foot of the River Styx. Jet led Buddy through the crowds of the Dead until they stood facing a tall person in a hooded cloak.

“Charon.”

“Thanatos.”

“M’Tendere.”

“Jet.” They smiled, “It’s been a while.”

“I apologize.” Jet said, bowing his head sincerely. M’Tendere laughed.

“Don’t. Your presence depresses me.” M’Tendere teased. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, M’Tendere.”

“So this is the human, huh?” They asked, “Pleasure to meet you, although I wish it was under better circumstances.”

“Buddy is not dead.” Jet stated, and M’Tendere looked to him in confusion. He nodded solemnly and they took a deep breath.

“I see.” They said, “And what of your fare? I don’t let people into Hell for free, y’know, especially not living ones.”

Jet bowed down and pressed a kiss to M’Tendere’s knuckles. M’Tendere smiled and stepped aside to give them the boat.

“Good luck.” They said, pushing them gently into the water. “Try not to break his heart.”

They rode into the Underworld in silence, Jet dreading his arrival in Hades, Buddy in awe of the caverns around her. Their boat bumped gently against the foot of the palace, and Jet pulled Buddy out.

“When you see Hades,” Jet told her, “You will bow. It is a show of respect. You do not want to be trapped in this realm for longer than you must.”

They climbed up the steps to the palace quickly, and when Buddy stepped into the main hall, her mouth fell open in awe.

The walls were lined, not with hellfire or skeletons, but with jewels and gold, spinning up to the top of the ceiling, creating a chandelier of pure light. The hall itself was empty, lined with a carpet that led to the two thrones of Hades. Atop one of those thrones was Hades, smiling and ranting about something in a hushed voice. In the other sat his Queen, Despoina Juno, looking utterly enraptured and besotted. For a kidnapper and his supposed abductee, they were the very picture of devotion.

Buddy’s stomach churned. She couldn’t do this. She thought she had a chance before but now, here… She couldn’t. It was cruel. But then she thought of Vespa… and her heart felt like it might just split into two.

“M’lord.” Jet cleared his throat, “M’lady.”   
  
He fell into a deep bow, tapping Buddy on the leg and urging her to do the same. But she was transfixed. The Queen laughed and walked down to meet them, pulling Jet up.

“There’s no need for such formality.” He smiled, a ray of warmth in the cold air of the Underworld.

“Not for old friends at least.” Hades added, and the Queen shot him a disdainful look.

“You must be Thanatos.” He said. “It’s truly a pleasure to meet you at least, M’Tendere and P- Hades have told me so much about you.”

“Please, call me Jet.” Jet replied with a small smile. “And I am honored to finally be in your presence. Hades has spoken of you often as well.”

The Queen turned to Hades with a devilish grin, and if Buddy didn’t know any better, she’d say the God was blushing.

“I have no idea what he’s talking about.” Hades said, as the Queen took a seat by his side. “To what do we owe the pleasure, Ms. Aurinko?”

“You- You remember me?” Buddy asked, trying not to gape.

“I remember all the friends of Thanatos.” Hades replied, “After all, I run into you very often in my line of work. But, I assume this isn’t like those other times, is it?”

“I- No, m’lord.” Buddy cleared her throat. “I’m terribly sorry, your majesties but… I’ve come to deliver a message. From Jupiter.”

Buddy knew she didn’t imagine Hades going rigid, or his wife squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

“What does she want now?” Hades asked.

“Well, uh, her wife, supposedly.” Buddy winced, “But, I get the feeling that I am not seeing the full picture.”

The Queen sighed. “I’m afraid you’re not, but I don’t think we are either. Why has she sent for me now?”

“It has been months, m’lady.” Buddy replied. “And your brother isn’t bringing Spring back.”

“What?”

“The other gods have tried to persuade him,” Buddy continued, “But he is adamant that you be returned to Heaven, or else he will unleash permanent winter upon the world and Jupiter…”

“And Jupiter will what?” The Queen demanded.

“... And Jupiter will wage war on Hades.” Buddy sighed. The Queen leaned back in his chair, running his hand over his temple. He turned to his husband and the two of them began murmuring in hushed voices.

“.... speak to my brother…”

“... ultimatum…?”

“... would not dare…!”

“... protect you…”

“Your majesties?” Buddy piped up, wincing as the two Gods whipped in her direction. “If I may?”

Hades sighed and motioned for her to speak. Buddy cleared her throat.

“I know that Jupiter herself sent me here but…” She said, “I don’t think you should leave. You seem happy here, and if the King of the Gods is doing the wrong thing, you should stay strong and fight back.”

The Queen turned to Hades with a soft smile and squeezed his hand. “Staying strong…”

Hades took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes… I think we could manage that.”

~+~

“I don’t care what you  _ think  _ you saw, Sasha!” Ben yelled, storming into the hall. Mick shuddered, trying to ignore the shouting match Ben and Sasha had been caught in for the last hour.

“Is it so hard to believe that Hades might actually be treating Juno well? That’s he’s happy there?”

“Yes!” Ben cried, “Of course it is! If Juno was happy, why wouldn’t he talk to me? Why wouldn’t he tell me?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re acting like this!” Sasha shot back, “Maybe because no matter what he did, you were so caught up in the past with your Mother, and Falco, that you refuse to let him live his own life?”

“My mother has nothing to do with this!” Ben hissed, “This is all just some stupid power play between Hades and Jupiter!”

“Now you’re getting it!”

“Hades is just jealous that Jupiter got to be King of the Gods and now that she finally found a wife who would make her happy, he decided to ruin it!” Ben cried, “You all saw it! He stormed in and stole Juno away in a flash! He abducted my sister!”

“Why are you so reluctant to admit there might be more at play here?” Sasha demanded.

“Because I warned him!” Ben all but screamed. Sasha froze, and Ben continued.

“I warned Juno that Hades was up to something nefarious, that he wasn’t all that he seemed, that he was  _ evil _ , but Juno didn’t listen! I had to watch that man look at my sister with… something in his eyes, plotting and scheming while Juno was none the wiser, and I knew that something would go wrong, and I warned him, but he didn’t listen and now he’s  _ gone _ !”

An uneasy silence fell over the room as Ben panted, face flushed. He crumbled down onto the couch, and Mick slung his hand around the God’s shoulder reassuringly as he wept.

“Ben…” Sasha sighed, but was cut off.

“I don’t care what you think you saw. I care that Hades tricked my sister, in my own home, is using my family in some kind of power play against the Gods, and is clearly doing  _ something _ to Juno.” Ben sneered. “I don’t care what you think, Sasha. When I find Hades, I am going to make him regret the day he so much as  _ touched _ my sister.”

~+~

“Juno…” Peter groaned, shifting slightly in his sleep. “It’s too early for you to be awake.”

“It’s almost noon.”

“Like I said, too early.”

Juno laughed, as he continued making small braids in Peter’s hair while the God tried to sleep. “You’re ridiculous. You have a job, you know?”

“Yes, and you’re being extremely professional by sending me into that job looking like a child with a hyperactive mother.” Peter huffed.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Juno sighed, “So I found something relaxing to do.”

“What’s wrong, my darling?” Peter asked, voice still slurry with sleep. “Is it the pillows? We can get you better pillows-”

“It’s not the pillows.” Juno laughed, “I just-... I can’t help thinking about what Buddy said… the weather on Earth was bad enough before… It was always unstable, and something unstable is always dangerous. But if my brother refuses to bring Spring back… that could mean Death.”

“To what?”

“Everything.” Juno whispered, “Everything and everyone.”

Peter sighed. “I can talk to your brother…” He winced under Juno’s reproachful glare. “You can talk to your brother on my behalf so he doesn’t murder me, but we can make him understand.”

“You certainly don’t know my brother very well.” Juno said.

“No man is beyond reason.” Peter replied. “We’ll simply tell him to restart Spring so that the humans won’t all die, and then he’ll talk to Jupiter and tell her that you want to stay here forever because the two of us are  _ madly _ in love.”

“Is that so?” Juno teased.

“Absolutely, sickeningly,  _ devastatingly _ in love.” Peter smiled as he leaned over to kiss his wife. 

“That makes one of us.” Juno smirked and rolled out of bed at the last second, sending Peter tumbling into the pillows.

“You wound me, my love.” He moaned into the pillows, as Juno laughed.

“You could use some wounding.” Juno said with a smile, “Maybe then you’d  _ get out of bed _ .”

“Now why would I do such a thing when I could have a Goddess cuddling with me in bed?” Peter asked, turning onto his side to look up at Juno as he did his hair.

“Because if you didn’t the world would descend into chaos.” Juno replied.

“Good counterpoint, very compelling.” Peter noted. “Unfortunately, I am a cad and a tyrant, and also pure evil, and therefore shall be staying in bed for as long as I please.”

“Suit yourself.” Juno said, pressing a small kiss to Peter’s forehead as he passed him by, eliciting a happy sigh from his husband. “You’ll join me for breakfast?”

“Of course.” Peter smirked, “You’ll save me some of Jet’s iced tea? He only made us one batch the last time he visited.”

“I make no promises.” Juno teased, slamming the door shut as Peter let out a groan of protest.

Juno all but ran down the hallway. Recently, Rita had begun to insist that now Juno was a Queen, he should let her dress him every morning. No matter how much Juno admitted they were best friends, they’d never be that close.

Instead, Juno snuck past Rita’s room where she’d fallen asleep watching some new Menander comedy with M’Tendere, and slipped into the garden. They’d made a habit of having breakfast together there every morning, in the closest the Underworld came to fresh air. He laughed as Ruby sniffed at his heels, and he picked flowers from the bushes to put in the small vase in the centre of the table. He had just begun picking some fruit from the orchard when he heard the door creaking open, and Ruby snapped to her feet, barking with all her 7 heads.

“You’re here already?” Juno asked, smiling softly as he heard footsteps in the grass behind him. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon, my love. Just give me a second, and then we’ll eat, is that alright?”

“Of course,” A deep voice drawled that made Juno’s blood run cold. “ _ My love _ .”

“No.” Juno whipped around, hoping, praying, that he’d been hearing things, that she wasn’t here, but there she was. Smirking down at him, Jupiter, King of the Gods. “You- You’re not supposed to be here.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s what Hades would’ve told you.” Jupiter said, “And yet…”

“ _ You’re not supposed to be here _ .”

“Oh, come now.” Juno took a step back, only to find himself backed up against a tree, “Can’t a God speak to a lovely Goddess in peace?”

Ruby growled at Jupiter, low and dangerous, snapping at her heels. Jupiter took one long at her before kicking her back.

“Useless mutt…” She muttered, “Go! Run back and cry to your little master!”

Ruby whimpered and recoiled from Jupiter, as lightning flashed behind her eyes. Ruby took one last look at Juno before running out into the hallway.

“What do you want?” Juno demanded, stubbornly refusing to let any of his terror show on his face.

“I thought it’d be obvious.” Jupiter smiled, “I’m here to take you home.”

“Well, I’m afraid you're out of luck then.” Juno shot back. “I have no intention of leaving, and certainly not with  _ you _ .”

“Don’t be stupid, Junebug.” Jupiter laughed, “You heard my messenger, didn’t you? You know what will happen if you don’t obey me.”

“Benzaiten will listen to me.” Juno replied, trying not to back up against the tree any further as Jupiter walked towards him. “He will listen to me, and he will bring back spring, and everything will be alright.”

“Is that so?” Jupiter sneered, “Then why haven’t you seeked him out already? It’s nearly been a year now, surely you’d be back on speaking terms? Is it because you know he’s too stubborn to believe you? Or is it because you know he won’t care either way? That he’ll never let you stay here no matter what?”

“You’re wrong.” Juno whimpered, “You’re wrong.”

“And what of me, hm? You don’t think I’d take offense to this whole situation?” Jupiter smirked, “Face it,  _ my love _ , even if Benzaiten listened to you, I’d still come for you. I’d still wage my war, and you’d still end up by my side in heaven. The only difference between whether you come with me now or then is that if you come quietly we can still have peace, and if you don’t then you and I will have your  _ dear _ husband’s blood on our hands.”

Juno tried to push it out of his mind, he’d been trying all night, all morning. The image of Benzaiten ravaging the Earth in his agony, of Jupiter storming into the Underworld and laying waste, of Peter, laying still and lifeless in a pool of blood… But as Jupiter drew nearer, all Juno could think of was the look of betrayal and regret in Peter’s eyes as he imagined Jupiter driving her sword through his chest, and Juno standing by and  _ watching _ , helpless and heartbroken.

“Why are you still trying to fight me, Juno?” Jupiter asked, eyes thinly veiling her glee with soft sympathy. Juno slinked back against the tree and Jupiter reached out, grabbing his hand. “Just give up and come with me.”

“Let go of me.” Juno hissed. “Let. Go. Of me.”

“Come now, Junebug,” Jupiter tutted, “Is that any way to speak to your-?”

“I said,  _ let go of me _ .” Juno snarled, ripping his hand away from the King with fire in his eyes. He blinked and suddenly, Jupiter was lying in the grass 7 feet away from him, her nose bleeding, and her face contorted in fury.

“Why, you little-!” Jupiter cried, reaching for her sword, only to be held back by a firm hand. Jupiter whirled around to see Ruby, Rita, and Hades looming over her, a mix of rage, confusion and disgust on their faces.

“Brother.” Peter snapped.

“Brother!” Jupiter sneered, “How lovely of you to join us! Juno and I were just-!”

“I think you oughta leave, m’lord.” Rita cut in, her eyes darker than Juno had ever seen.

“Brother, you should tell your servants to speak with more respect when addressing a King.” Jupiter taunted, “How did you get here so soon, anyway?”

Peter smiled, ever so slightly. “Ruby came running and crying to her little master.”

“I’ve always loved dogs, you know.” Jupiter smirked, “Why don’t we talk about it, get to know each other, discuss the future, over a nice family meal-?”

“You aren’t welcome in my kingdom, Ada.” Peter said. “I ask that you leave us now, before you make me do something I won’t regret.”

“You’d kick your own brother out?” Jupiter sneered, “Your King? The King of Heaven and all the Gods?”

“You may have noticed,  _ brother _ , that we are not in Heaven.” Peter replied, “And the only Gods present are my wife, who you  _ attacked _ , and me, who thinks attacking you is getting more appealing by the second. You have no power or jurisdiction here, now get out before I decide to make you rue the day you stepped foot into my home.”

Jupiter threw her hands up in mock-defeat. “Alright, I can take a hint.” She smiled, looking back one last time from the doorway before walking away. “Think about what I said, Junebug. You don’t want to make any rash decisions.”

Juno took a deep breath, closing his eyes in relief as Jupiter disappeared behind the corner, before Rita jumped at him, hugging his waist tightly.

“M’lady, I’m so sorry, I overslept, and you weren’t in your room, and I accidentally walked in on your husband having a bath while talking to a dog, and then Ruby told us everything, and I am SO SORRY, I-!”

“Rita, I’m alright.” Juno laughed softly, looking up as Peter drew near. “I am now that you’re here.”

“I should’ve come with you.” Peter murmured, joining the hug and planting his face in Juno’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have left you alone, Juno, I’m sorry-”

“ _ Don’t be _ .” Juno said, “It’s not like you can be with me all the time, there was nothing you could’ve done.”

“I know.” Peter sighed, “Rationally, I know, but it still.. It pains me to think of the horrible things she must’ve said to you, and… I wish I could do more.”   
  


“It’s alright,” Juno smiled, slightly, “It’s like you said. She’s powerless here. She can’t actually hurt us. We’ll be fine.”

Peter smiled, and pressed a kiss to Juno’s shoulder before pressing one to his forehead. “You’re strong, my love, and very brave.”

“I know,” Juno said, trying to push the thought of Jupiter’s words out of his mind, and pushing away the thought that Peter would still look beautiful covered in blood even harder. “I know.”

~+~

“Vespa, are you sure you can walk?”

“I’m telling you, Bud, I’m feeling so much better! Whatever soup or medicine you were using seems to really be working, I haven’t felt this good in years!”

“That’s… that’s good.” Buddy beamed, “It’s a miracle.”

“Well, you don’t have to say it like  _ that _ .” Vespa chuckled, smiling as her wife pressed a kiss to her hand. “You’ve been acting strange all day, are you ok?”

“No, no, I’m fine, my moon, I’m just…” Buddy sighed, “I’m just tired, I suppose. Between your medicine and the song… it takes a lot out of a woman.”

“Well, maybe you should leave the medicine to me then.” Vespa teased, “Y’know, the actual doctor?”

“Unheard of.” Buddy smiled, plucking at a couple strings of her lyre, imagining the words in her mind. King of Diamonds… King of Spades…

“Is that a new verse to the song?” Vespa asked.

“Something like that.” Buddy replied, “Would you like to hear it?”

“Always.” Vespa said, sitting down behind Buddy, letting her lean against her chest as she played. 

Buddy thought of the dimly lit palace, the King and Queen of the Underworld, of dancing Gods in gardens. She thought of heartbroken brothers freezing over the world, and of wrathful Gods wreaking their vengeance for a crime that was never committed. She thought of a dark room in the Underworld, of lovers curled up together and whispering oaths of love into each other’s ears until they fell asleep, and of cold pillows, folded blankets, and hollow footsteps, all taken in the name of love. She only stopped playing when she felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Buddy?” Vespa whispered, voice full of concern, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Buddy laughed, “Everything is  _ perfect _ .”

~+~

Juno knew that this was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t do it like this, he knew he should at least say… something. But he also knew that if he had to see Peter’s face when he did, he would never be strong enough to do it.

He figured there was a sick irony to it. He’d been sleeping with a dagger for weeks now, too afraid to put it away, too afraid to actually use it. It was still on him, strapped to his thigh, cold against his skin, as Juno wove his fingers through Peter’s hair for what would be the last time.

He knew this was cruel, but wouldn’t it be crueler to linger? To drag this out, to argue, to  _ try _ , again and again and again, until it drove them all to destruction? To sacrifice everything for his own happiness?

Juno had promised himself he wouldn’t cry, but as Peter whimpered in his sleep, shifting further to press his face into Juno’s shoulder, he found it to be easier said than done. Doing the right thing, doing  _ good _ , had never been easy, but for the first time, Juno found it truly painful.

“Juno…” Peter mumbled against Juno’s skin, as the Goddess shushed him gently.

“Go to sleep, my love.” He whispered. “It’s late.”

Peter sighed contentedly and within minutes he relaxed against the sheets, sleep overtaking him. Juno had to blink back tears, fighting every instinct in himself to not stay and watch this man breathe slowly, in and out, for the rest of his life.

He knew he had to do this. Juno knew it would break his heart, break  _ Peter’s _ heart, but he had to. It had plagued his dreams, Jupiter’s threat. A world covered in snow, every single human and animal he’d ever loved freezing slowly, their eyes glazed over in frost. Heaven and Hell in ruins, palaces destroyed, golden ichor and human blood splattered on every surface, and Jupiter standing in triumph above it all, covered in her brother’s blood. Juno cradling Peter as he bled out, begging for mercy, for Jupiter to  _ save _ him, but to no avail. Peter just smiling and telling him everything would be alright, even though it wasn’t alright, it wouldn't be alright ever again.

It was too much to bear. And so, Juno pulled away. He placed his crown on the dressing table, pocketed his wedding ring and knelt by Peter’s side, pressing one last kiss to his forehead, before walking to the door. As the dim light of the hallway peeked into the room, Peter shifted in his sleep.

“ _ Juno… _ ”

He knew it had to be this way. It was easier, in the end. Peter would understand. Someday.

Juno closed the door behind him.

~+~

“Buddy!” Vespa screamed, as if the entire Earth shook beneath them. “Buddy!”

“Vespa, Vespa, breathe.” Buddy pleaded, squeezing her wife’s hand tight. “You just need to breathe, my moon, you’re going to be fine.”

“It’s too much, Bud!” Vespa sobbed, lying on her side, running her hands over her skin. “It burns, Buddy, please!”

“Vespa, you’re going to be fine, she promised me, she promised me!” Buddy wept, “Just hold on, I’ll find you a doctor, they’ll fix everything! Just hold on!”

“There’s no use, Bud.” Vespa cried, smiling through it all. “We both know that.”

“She promised me, Vespa.” Buddy whimpered, “She  _ promised. _ ”

“You and I know well that Gods never keep their promises.” Vespa whispered, before letting out another scream of pain.

“Vespa,  _ breathe _ , please I need you to breathe, I  _ need you _ !”

“Buddy… please, just-”

“What?” Buddy asked, “What do you need, my love?”

“Just… hold me?” Vespa pleaded, eyes wide and filled with tears.

“Always.” Buddy laughed, letting her tears fall freely as she wrapped her arms around her wife.

They sat together like that for a while, Buddy whispering ressaurances into her wife’s hair, Vespa clinging to Buddy like a lifeline, rocking through the searing pain and muffling her screams in Buddy’s shoulder.

“Buddy…” Vespa whimpered, “Buddy, please…”

“What is it, Vespa?”

“When you see me again… when this is all over…” Vespa smiled sadly, “Sing to me?”

“I promise, Vespa,” Buddy whispered, “I’ll sing to you again, Vespa, I swear, I swear I won’t let you go, just please, please, stay with me, please, Vespa…”

Vespa smiled up at her wife, pressing her lips to Buddy’s forehead, before her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered shut. Buddy felt her going limp in her arms, pulling them both towards the cold, damp bed, as Buddy screamed.

“Vespa, please, speak to me… Vespa? Vespa? Vespa!”

~+~

Thesmophoros Benzaiten was on a warpath.

He paced up and down his room, turning his sword over in his hand. As a God of Spring, he’d never had much use for it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. If no one else was willing to take up his cause, he’d do it himself. Even if it made him want to scream, the thought of Hades’ blood on his hands, having to see just what he’d done to his poor sister, he had to do it. For Juno.

The Gods would understand. Jupiter would commend him, killing a tyrant and rescuing his sister in one go. Nevermind that Benten would have to face an army of the undead, the wrath of Thanatos, Charon, and every other God in the forsaken place. He would do it no matter what. For Juno.

He walked out of the house, marching past Mick, trying to ignore the grove where the seeds of Hades’ treachery were sown, looking past Sasha as she clung desperately to her nymph, walking through-

Ben paused, turning back. His eyes had not deceived him. Sasha was crying, for the first time in what felt like centuries, her hands wrapped in the Nymph’s hair,  _ Juno’s _ nymph’s hair. And if Rita Harmonia was here, then-

Ben ran through the gardens, past the greenhouse, around the orchards until he saw him. He almost didn’t recognize him. He stood with his back to Benten, staring down into the depths of the cave from whence he came, his arms wrapped around himself. His hair was long, long enough to fall over his shoulders in the way that their Mother had never allowed, and he was dressed in black, as if he’d brought a part of Death with him. As he turned around, Ben could see he was crying, dark makeup streaming down his face, even as he smiled softly. That old, crooked, half-smile that Ben loved so much.

Ben let out an incredulous laugh and ran over to Juno, all but picking him up and spinning him around. He held his sister close, even as his tears stained Ben’s clothes, but he didn’t care about that now. He didn’t even care about how he’d hurt Hades for  _ ever _ making his sister cry.

“You’re here!” Ben cried, pulling back to press his forehead against Juno’s. “You’re really here, oh Juno! You’re  _ here _ ! Now, everything is perfect!”

“Yeah…” Juno sniffled, “Everything is  _ perfect _ .”

In the back of his mind, Benzaiten tuned out the distant screams of a heartbroken King, crying out to his lover as if he’d been wounded. He tuned out the howls of a hellhound, running around, looking for her mistress, only for him to be nowhere in sight. He tuned out the sobbing of a musician, who cradled her wife’s body in her arms as she cursed the God who broke her vow. He tuned out Rita’s incoherent wailing, and Sasha’s whispers of comfort. He just hugged his sister, and thanked his stars that he had been returned to him.

  
Juno did not tune them out. He listened, long and hard, letting them echo in his mind. He did not scream with them, crying out for his lover to pull him back into the Underworld the way he had so many days ago. He just held his brother tight and  _ wept _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fucking longgggggg i love it


	6. a king of heaven, a king of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She raised her eyebrow at the God. “How long has it been since you’ve cried?” She asked.
> 
> “A… an hour or two, give or take.” Hades shrugged. “Time is meaningless anyways, we all end up cold, dead, and alone, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mans just going through it

There are whispers in the streets. They say that Despoina Juno has returned to the Mortal Plane, that he walks side by side with his brother, waiting for the day he’ll have to leave for Heaven. They say that he looks hollow, empty, and in despair.

They say that Spring still hasn’t returned.

They say that Thesmophoros Benzaiten is overjoyed, that he almost forgot his anger with Hades in his joy of having his sister back home with him. They say that he keeps his sister under close watch, within the grounds of their home at almost all times, still wary of the world. They say that he has been giving gifts to the people, tall trees of fruit, bushes of flowers, and sunlight everyday.

But they say that by night, when the sun is gone, the trees wither and the flowers die. And they say that there is nothing he can do to stop it.

They say that the Underworld is overflowing, it’s population more prosperous than ever. They say that it’s descended back into darkness, the dull weight of loss heavy on each and every shoulder that walks through it.

Buddy Aurinko does not listen to the whispers. She knows better. She only asks:

“Is it true?”

Everyone knows the walls have ears. And soon, a million people, across stone and steel, were echoing her refrain.

“Is it true?”

“Is it true?”

And Thanatos could do nothing but grimace, nod, and lead her on her way.

~+~

“There you go,” Ben sighed, happily, brushing off Juno’s shoulder. He set his scissors down on the table and fluffed up Juno’s newly sheared hair. “Good as new?”

Juno laughed softly, not looking his brother in the eye. “Yeah… Thanks, Ben.”

“Oh, it was nothing.” Ben beamed, “Now, we can move on! Pretend this whole… sorry affair never even happened.”

Juno nodded, watching his brother get up and pace the room excitedly.

“We can go down into town and give blessings like we used to,” He said, “We could have lunch with Mick, we could hang out in the greenhouse, we could-!”

“To be honest, Ben…” Juno cut in, “I kind of just want to sleep.”

“Oh. Oh! Oh, of course, it’s been a long day, you could use all the rest you get.” Ben chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’ll give you some alone time, and then we can hang out some more before you have to leave for Heaven!”

Ben practically skipped out as the door slammed shut behind him. Juno sighed, falling back against his bed. The last time he’d been in this room, he’d been sobbing and crying, calling out for Peter, before disappearing into darkness. A part of him wanted to do the same now… But he knew he couldn't. He’d made his choice, even if it made him want to  _ scream _ .

Instead he reached into his cloak. It was the one thing he’d insisted Ben not dispose of, when he’d walked up into the sunlight. In one of it’s hidden pockets, Juno pulled out his last piece of the Underworld. A glittering pomegranate, stolen away from the garden in the night. Juno had walked through it on his way out of the Underworld and he couldn’t resist. He wanted something, anything, to prove the past year hadn’t just been a dream.

It shone softly in the sunlight now, sending red waves of light across Juno’s room. Juno clutched it to his chest, breathing deep, in and out, trying to fall asleep. Maybe if it was a dream, it’d be one he could have again.

~+~

“King of Diamonds…” Buddy muttered to herself, as she walked up the stairs of the palace for the second time. “King of Spades.”

“He will listen to you, Buddy.” Jet said, “He is not beyond reason.”

Buddy smiled, “Here’s hoping.”

The last time Buddy had been here, the Underworld was alight, filled with colors and movement. Now, it was still, cold and dark. Below her, she could hear the wails of the souls in Punishment, no longer drowned out by the laughter and joy in Elysium and Asphodel. She could practically feel the spirits crawling up and down her back, sending shivers through her spine. But she would stay strong. For Vespa.

Buddy froze when she heard a bark behind her. She turned around to see a hellhound bounding towards her. She jumped onto Buddy, sniffing her with all 7 heads. When Buddy met one pair of eyes, her question was clear.

_ Juno? _

Buddy sighed, petting the top of the hound’s head. The dog whimpered as she realized she had the wrong lady. She curled up by Jet’s feet, crying softly as he stroked her ears. Jet motioned for Buddy to continue and taking one last look at the sorry pair, she walked on.

When she approached the main hall of the Underworld, her heart fell. Hades sat atop his throne, his head in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. The other throne had been overtaken by vegetation, the flowers and vines now covering it completely. The Queen was nowhere in sight.

“Is it true?” Hades looked up for only a second before laughing.

“You know, I was wondering when you’d come crawling back down here.” He smiled cruelly, and for a moment, Buddy saw the monster that had plagued the Gods all those years ago. “I’ll assume you’re talking about my rather lackluster divorce and spare you the suspense. Yes, it’s true! Any day now, Juno will be lording it up in Heaven, and I’ll still be here. And from the look of things, you’ll be here with me! A pleasure, truly, I’m  _ honored _ .”

Buddy looked up at the monster, and behind his eyes, she saw the broken husk of a man, barely holding it together. She raised her eyebrow at the God.

  
“How long has it been since you’ve cried?” She asked.

“A… an hour or two, give or take.” Hades shrugged. “Time is meaningless anyways, we all end up cold, dead, and alone, anyways.”

“Aren’t you immortal?”

“That’s a  _ gross _ oversimplification, it’s really more-”

“You know what,” Buddy cut in, shaking her head. “I couldn't care less about the technicalities of your godhood. I came here because I have a job to do.”

“Right, right.” Hades nodded, waving a door open. “She’ll be out in a few seconds.”

“I’m here to- what?”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not actually heartless.” Hades smiled, “I figured you’d be down here at some point, singing your little songs, doing your hopeless romantic bit, the works, and so I was proactive. I thought it was only fair that you’d walk into Asphodel together.”

“What are you talking about-?”

“Buddy?”

Buddy froze, spinning on her heels. She could hardly believe yet there she was, tears in her eyes, looking as beautiful as the day she first met her.

“ _ Vespa _ .” She gasped, as her wife ran forward and straight into her arms. “Vespa, my Vespa, my love, my moon…”

“Buddy.” Vespa laughed tearfully, cupping Buddy’s face in her hands, “ _ Buddy _ .”

“I was so scared, my Vespa.” Buddy whispered, “I thought I’d never see you again, I thought I would never get to fulfill my promise, to sing to you-!”

“I wasn’t scared.” Vespa replied, “I knew you’d come back to me, one way or the other, I knew you’d finish your song.”

“It isn’t finished yet.” Buddy said, “But I had to try, I’m going to try.”

“I know,” Vespa beamed, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Buddy breathed, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“Truly, a touching reunion.” Hades groaned. “Now, will the two of you go down to Asphodel and leave me to sulk in peace?”

Buddy smiled up at the God, “You saved her.”

“... You do know she’s still dead, right?”

“You took care of her,” Buddy continued, “You let her stay until I came, because you knew I was coming, and because you cared enough to give us a happier ending. Because you’re not a monster.”

“This is getting very sentimental, did I miss something-?”

“I didn’t come here for Vespa.” Buddy cut him off, “I came here for you. So I could sing for you, and we could bring spring back.”

“Come again?” Hades laughed, “I’m sorry, Aurinko, but that’s not really my area of expertise.”

Buddy ignored his words and began to strum her lyre. “You may be the King of the Dead, but you control more than that, you are more that…  **_you fell in love with a beautiful lady, who walked up above in his brother’s greenfields_ ** .”

Hades froze and Buddy continued.  **_“You fell in love with Despoina Juno, who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun._ **

**_And you didn't know how_ ** **_, a_ ** **_nd you didn't know why, but you knew that you wanted to take her home, when you saw her alone there, against the sky._ **

**_It was like she was someone you'd always known. It was like you were holding the world when you held her, like yours were the arms that the whole world was in…_ **

**_And there were no words for the way that you felt, so you opened your mouth and you started to sing;_ **

**_La la la la la la la…”_ **

“How could you know…?” Hades asked, eyes wide and voice incredulous. “How could you possibly know, that story, that tune…?”

“Because you’re just like me.” Buddy replied with a smile. “You can sit up there and act like you’re exactly the monster the Gods claim that you are, but really, you’re just heartbroken…” Buddy looked to her side, and reached out for her wife’s hand. Vespa took it with a smile. “In love with a woman beyond your reach…”

“The song isn’t finished yet, but… I think this is what the prophecy meant!” Buddy explained, kneeling in front of Hades’ throne. “Your Queen may have returned to the surface, but Spring still hasn’t returned.”

“What?”

“I think it's because he’s heartbroken, just like you.” Buddy said, “So, I came to sing to you, so that you would realize your mistake, you would bring him back, and you could bring spring back together!”

“I-... I can’t.” Hades sighed.   
  


“Why not?” Buddy demanded, “ Where is the treasure inside of your chest? Where is your pleasure, where is your youth? Where is the man with his arms outstretched to the woman he loves, with nothing to lose?”

“I can’t bring him back, because I didn’t send him away.” Hades said, meeting Buddy’s eyes for the first time, tears running down his cheek. “He left me.”

~+~

“Is it true?” Chalcea asked, as Charidia poured wine into a pitcher. “Jupiter’s Queen arrives today?”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Charidia replied, “She must love him terribly, if she’s willing to marry him after that mess with Hades.”   
  


“It was hardly the poor Goddess’ fault.” Chalcea reprimanded, “I’d be grateful he was returned in one piece. Who knows what kind of horrors lie in the Underworld?”

“Can you imagine if Orphne was telling the truth?” Charidia joked. “Oh god, that would be pure blasphemy!”

“Don’t even!” Chalcea laughed, “Imagine, a Goddess of Spring, and the God of Death!”

“A match made in Hell, I’d say.” Charidia giggled, as the door flung open. Jupiter strode out, looking confident, eying the nymph’s up and down.

“Ladies,” She greeted with a smile, “Have our guests arrived yet?”

“Not yet, m’lord.” Chalcea replied, “But everything is in order, and we’re very excited to meet the Goddess we are to serve.”

“Excellent.” Jupiter beamed, patting Chalcea on the shoulder, “Keep up the good work!”

“She’s so dreamy.” Charidia sighed as Jupiter walked past them, “I can just see it: me, Charidia, Nymph of the Heavens, on her arm.”

“Oh, please.” Chalcea rolled her eyes, “If I were to go for a God, I’d want them to chase after  _ me _ , not just stand around, simpering, while they parade their  _ wife _ for all the Gods to see.”

“Speak for yourself.” Charidia shrugged, “If I were you, I’d jump at any opportunity I got.”

“Well, I didn’t rule it out entirely.” Chalcea winked, and the two nymphs descended into another fit of giggles as the door swung open.   
  
“Presenting…” Helios beamed, Thesmophoros Benzaiten laughing on his arm, “The lovely Despoina Juno, his equally lovely brother and the… slightly less lovely, Enyalius Sasha!”

“Very touching, Mick.” The Goddess of War rolled her eyes. On her right, Helios and Thesmophoros chuckled and walked up to greet Jupiter. On her left, Despoina Juno took a deep breath, squeezed Enyalius’ hand and stepped forward.

“Juno.” Jupiter smiled, “It’s a pleasure to see you here after all this time.”

“The same to you, m’lord.” Despoina said, bowing his head, not meeting Jupiter’s eyes. “I am sorry to have kept you waiting for so long.”

“It’s no bother.” Jupiter replied, “I can imagine you wanted some alone time after the  _ ordeal _ you have endured.”

“Yes… alone time…” Despoina cleared his throat, “Would you mind showing me to my chambers? I think all the stress of travel has worn me out.”

“Of course,” Jupiter beamed, taking the Goddess’ arm and leading him down the hall. “Now, this is the Queen’s bedroom, which is right next to mine, they’re connected from the inside as well. They should’ve been fitted to your comfort, but-”

“Do both of the doors have locks?” The Goddess asked and the King did a double take.

“Uh, yes, but-”

“They’ll be perfect.” Despoina cut her off, stepping into the room and smiling up at the King before slamming the door shut in her face. “ _ Goodnight _ .”

Jupiter blinked for a second before turning to the other Gods. Thesmophoros laughed nervously.

“He’s been a little… on edge for a while.” He chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll be back to normal in a few days, when he’s more used to living at such a high-altitude?”

Jupiter smiled and nodded. If Chalcea thought their behaviour was strange, she certainly didn’t comment on it.

But after what she heard that night, she began to reconsider.

She’d been walking down from the kitchens to the dining room when she heard Jupiter knocking on her wife’s door.

“Will you be joining me for dinner, my love?”   
  
“I’m so sorry, but I’m asleep! Perhaps tomorrow.”

Chalcea hid behind a pillar as the door swung open.

“Get out.”

“You seem to forget that locks only work as long as someone doesn’t have a key.”

“ _ Get. Out _ .”

“Oh, come now, Juno.” Jupiter said, “I’m only asking for a meal. Surely you’ll indulge me this much, my love?”

“Don’t call me that.” Despoina hissed.

“What?”

“The- ‘my love’. As if you actually-!”

“Is it so hard to believe?”

“Contrary to what you might believe,  _ my King _ , love is not blackmailing your brother’s wife into marriage so that you can win some petty feud.” Desponia sneered, “Love is not a gilded cage. All the wealth within these walls will never buy the thing called love. Love was when  _ he _ came to me, begging on his bended knees to please have mercy on his soul, and let him lay me in the dirt…”

“And yet, here you are.” Jupiter smirked. “Even after everything, you chose  _ me _ .”

“I’d hardly call it a  _ choice- _ !”

“You want to know what my father told me once?” Jupiter said, running a hand along the Goddess’ face and neck. “He said, if you want to hold a woman, hang a chain around his neck,” The Goddess yelped as Jupiter grabbed his hand, leading him out into the hallway. “ _ Shackle _ him from wrist to wrist with sterling silver bracelets, fill his pockets full of stones, precious ones, diamonds…”

Jupiter beamed, pulling a small ring out of her pocket, weighed down with a large diamond. “Bind him with a golden band.”

“You’re a  _ fool _ .”

“Is that a no?” Jupiter chuckled, “Because if it is, I have some friends down in the Underworld who make the most lovely blend of ambrosia and arsenic-”

“No!” Despoina cried. Chalcea barely hid her gasp behind her hand as she realized what the King was implying. “...Give it here.”

“How romantic.” Jupiter sighed, “It’d do you good to drop this whole ‘rebellion’ game. We both know how this story ends,  _ my love _ . The sooner you accept that I won, the happier you’ll be.”

Jupiter pressed a kiss to the top of the Goddess’ head. “I’ll tell the nymph’s you’ll be joining us shortly. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Despoina waited until the King had disappeared before collapsing against the wall, shaking and crying. Chalcea could do nothing but watch, unsure of what she could possibly do. She took a step forward, and accidentally knocked over a vase. The Goddess jumped up at the crash.

“Who is it?”

Chalcea took a deep breath before stepping out into the light. “J-Just me, m’lady. I thought I heard you crying, and I-”

“It’s… It’s alright.” The Goddess smiled softly, wiping at his eyes as he stood up straight. “Just homesickness, I guess.”

Chalcea nodded. “Would- Would you like me to help you get ready for dinner?”

“I- Yes. Yes, I’d like that very much, thank you.”

They stepped into his room in silence, the Goddess sitting at his dresser in silence while Chalcea combed his hair. Chalcea grabbed a laurel and began weaving it through his curls slowly.

“Is this alright, m’lady?”

“Yes.” He said, smiling up at her in the mirror. “And please, call me Juno.”

“Oh.” Chalcea beamed, “I am honored, m- Juno.”

He laughed. “If you don’t mind me asking…?”

“Chalcea.”

“Chalcea.” Juno continued, “Why are you being so kind to me?”

Chalcea shrugged. “I’d heard that you had to leave behind a nymph on Earth and… you seemed upset. I thought you might want a friend?”

“Yes…” Juno replied, eyes brightening for the first time since Chalcea had watched him walk into Heaven. “I”d like that a lot.”

Chalcea smiled. Maybe Charidia was right, maybe it was blasphemy. But right now, blasphemy felt a  _ lot _ better than virtue.

~+~

“I’m sorry.” Sasha whispered, snuggling closer to Rita.

“For what?” Rita asked, reaching one hand out to cradle Sasha’s cheek. Sasha took a deep breath, pressing a small kiss to her palm as they lay side by side.

“I don’t know…” She shook her head, “Everything, perhaps? For not listening, for not doing more to keep Juno here…”

“You did what you could.” Rita reassured her, rubbing a small circle into her shoulder. “It’s not your fault no one wants to listen.”

“Or that Juno won’t speak up.” Sasha sighed. “I don’t understand him… If he truly loves him, why won’t he just tell the truth?”

“I don’t know…” Rita said, “There must be something. I just wish he’d tell me what…”

“How’d he even get Hades to do it?” Sasha asked, “I didn’t take him as the type who’d just… give up and send his wife away?”

“He didn’t.” Rita replied, “Juno left… in the middle of the night. It was real dark, and Ruby got really upset.”

“He just walked out of the Underworld?” Sasha gasped, “Without even telling Hades?”

Rita shook her head. “I think… I think he knew somehow. He just… wasn’t strong, or cruel, enough to stop him.”

Sasha paused, shifting slightly in her sleep as she thought.

“Rita…” She whimpered, “What have we done?”

~+~

“Juno!” Ben cried, running up the stairs to Heaven. His sister bounded down, picking him up and spinning him around when they met.

“Ben!” He beamed, “It’s so good to see you! I- I’ve missed you, so much.”

“You look amazing, Juno.” Ben laughed, gaping at the long gown and golden laurels. “I can’t imagine you thought of me too often.”

“Everyday.” He replied. “Every single day.”

Ben’s smile grew as he noticed a small girl hiding behind Juno, barely peeking up at the guest. “And who’s this lovely lady?”

“This little angel,” Juno said, picking up the giggling cherub and kissing her on the cheek. “Is Melinoe. And this,” He waved towards the Nymph standing behind them, “Is my friend, Chalcea.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, m’lord.” She bowed.

“Please, call me Ben.” Ben chuckled, “Any friend of Juno’s is a friend of mine.”

Juno’s fond smile promptly fell as he heard a deep voice behind him. “You didn’t introduce me, my love.”

“Well, you need no introduction, do you,  _ my love _ ?” Juno smiled snidely, pushing past his husband as he led Melinoe and Chalcea through the gates of Heaven. Jupiter laughed awkwardly, before she and Ben followed them into the main hall of the heavens. They sat at a long table, Juno on one end, Jupiter on the other, Ben in the middle.

“Tell me, brother,” Juno asked, leaning his head one hand. “How are Sasha, Mick and Rita?”

“As well as they’ll ever be,” Ben replied, “Sasha’s off on some campaign, Rita’s been hiding out in the greenhouse mostly, and Mick’s just… doing his thing. Sasha writes to us every week, though, Rita keeps her letters in a little box.”

“Ah yes, Enyalius is quite fond of the nymph, no?” Jupiter waggled her eyebrows playfully. “Do you think they’ll have an announcement of their own soon?”

“ _ Ada _ .”

“What?” She chuckled. “I’m just saying it’d make sense if she wanted to pursue the Nymph. They’re elegant creatures, almost as beautiful as any goddess.”

If Ben didn’t know better, he’d say that Jupiter was eyeing Chalcea up and down as she spoke. Chalcea grimaced and shifted closer to Juno, who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be distasteful.”

“It was just a joke, my love, I’m sure neither of them would take offense!”

“It’s still… uncomfortable to speak of people that way.”

“What way?”

“Do you really want to have this conversation right now?”

“We have a guest,  _ darling- _ ”

“Yes, one who has been relegated to awkward silence by your disrespectful sense of humor, now can we please discuss something not related to my friend’s desirability?”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous…” Ben teased, trying to lighten the mood, only to deflate under Juno’s withering glare. The Goddess cleared his throat before standing abruptly.

“Excuse me, gentlemen, but I must check on something in my chambers.” He glared at Jupiter as she began to stand up. “Alone.”

He pivoted on his heel and walked out of the hall, Melinoe still in his arms and Chalcoe behind him.

“Would you like me to hold her while you-?”

“No!”

Jupiter chuckled nervously as Juno slammed the door behind him. “He’s… attached.”   
  


“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Yes, but Juno’s in a bit of a mood right now, so I wouldn’t hold it too strongly against him.”

“I wasn’t talking about him- Forget it.” Ben shook his head, “I’m getting the impression that my sister isn’t very happy here.”

“If I’m being completely honest, so am I.” Jupiter sighed, “He hasn’t eaten a single thing all year, he’s always holed away in his room with his handmaiden and the cherub, and I hardly ever see him smile!”

“To tell the truth, part of the reason I’ve come today is because Spring still hasn’t fully returned.” Ben said, “I think it’s because he’s unhappy. And I think I know what’s causing it.”

“You- You do?” Jupiter gulped and Ben nodded.

“Hades.” He replied, “It has to be. He’s still living it up in the palace of his, with no consequences for what he did, and Juno is probably still reeling from it all!”

“You’re right…” Jupiter hummed. “What would you have me do?”

“You’re our King aren’t you?” Ben said. “ _ Bring him to justice _ .”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	7. the goddess of death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Benten…” Juno whimpered, “What have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

Any human, monster, or nymph can tell you the dangers of speaking a God's true name. To utter a sacred word is to summon the very essence of the God. It is why we give them titles. Adamentam became Jupiter. Sasha became Enyalius. Peter became Hades.

Some Gods are simply too powerful to be trifled with. Their anger can shake the very Earth, their agony enough to boil the oceans, their love enough to fill Tartarus. Jupiter and Hades are two such Gods, both Kings in their own right, and of opposing territories. But Jupiter is supposed to be merciful and kind, Hades a harbinger of grief and tragedy.

The tale of Hades and Persephone reminds us all why we offer prayer to the Gods of Heaven and sacrifice to those of the Underworld. Why we never utter their names in the light of day. Why we must never take what is rightfully theirs.

~+~

“Hades…”

“Mortal.”

“Haaaaades…”

“Annoying musician.”

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaades!” Buddy cried, throwing her head back. “Ruby hasn’t stopped asking for her treats in two hours, what do I do?”

“When I agreed to spare you and your wife, I assumed you’d be the ones doing the eternal service.” Peter groaned, getting out of his throne. Buddy leaned back against the stone steps, plucking gently at the strings of her lyre as Peter uprooted the shelves.

“You should’ve assumed better.” Buddy smirked, “You’ve seen my life, you should’ve known that I run every place I’m trapped in within a week.”

“A month and 23 days, on average.” Peter replied, and Buddy shrugged.

“Technicalities.”

“I found them!” Vespa called, popping from the kitchen door. “M’Tendere had stashed them under the oven because Ruby kept finding them.”

“It was a prudent solution.” Jet noted. “Even I could not find them.”

“Why were you looking for Ruby’s snacks?”

“They can be made into very tasty salmon snacks.” Jet shrugged, “Rita showed me how before-...”

Peter froze, and Buddy groaned. “What did we say about the people-must-not-be-named?”

“Apologies.” Jet bowed his head, “I will write my hundred lines of ‘The Land of Hades before Pretty Ladies.”

“Attaboy.”

“It’s not that bad, Aurinko.” Peter sighed, “I’m over it!”

Buddy shot him a disdainful look and he winced. “Almost over it!”

“I offered you a pomegranate and you started crying.” Vespa deadpanned.

“He just loved them  _ so much _ .” Peter whimpered, and Jet pat him on the back sympathetically.

“I’ve got mail!” M’Tendere exclaimed, as they floated up the stairs. “Nearly punched that twat Mercury in the face this time. He insisted on delivering it himself, but I told him, ‘you take one step into my house and I stick my oar up your-!”

“Delightful.” Peter muttered. “What is it this time?”

“Several prayers from mortals about their deceased relatives, 3 about a dead dog, 6 about a priestess of Artemis who passed recently-”

“The one in Punishment or Elysium?”

“Elysium.” M’Tendere continued, “A couple wrong addresses, an advertisement about joining the army from some guy named Alex, and-...”

“And what?” Peter demanded.

“It’s- It’s a summons to Olympus.” M’Tendere stammered, holding the scroll out to Peter.

Peter cleared his throat, “Buddy, Jet, we leave first thing in the morning, day after tomorrow.”

“What does Heaven want now?” Buddy asked, leaning over Peter’s shoulder to read.

“Me, apparently!”

~+~

The life-cycle of a God is an interesting thing. Gods are not immortal in the way that humans might comprehend, rather, they exist, have always existed, and always will. They can be born, live, and die, while never spending a moment out of existence.

God’s are not made of flesh or bone the way you and I are. They are born of the very threads that comprise the tapestry of the Universe. Before the Titans, before even Gaia and Ouranos, there was Kaos. She who comprises everything and nothing, and she who stitched together our lovely Earth, bringing us all into Existence. She isn’t the God to end all Gods, she isn't even a God. She is everywhere, everything, and everyone. It is from her that the Gods are created.

When one dies, their essence simply fizzles out into the Universe, rearranging and remolding itself before reappearing. They will not be the person they were before, they will not have any of their life, love or joy. They simply shall be. Always and Forever.

Each of the Gods fears the day that fate comes to pass for them. The only way it could, of course, is deliberate slaughter. Only a God can kill a God. And so for years, the Gods lived in tenuous harmony, fulfilling their destinies and living to the best of their ability.

The tale of Hades and Persephone is told to remind us why we do not trifle with this balance. Every God shall fulfill their purpose, even little Melinoe when she grows to be a strong and capable Princess. It serves to remind us that life and death are dangerous games to play with. It serves to remind us that, if one God can kill another, what’s to stop one God from killing us all?

~+~

“A trial?” Juno asked, “Now?”   
  


“The Council of the Gods figured it was high-time we hold Hades accountable for his crimes.” Jupiter shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.

“Bullshit.” Juno sneered, slamming his cup against the saucer. “You’re up to something.”

“Probably because we live in the sky.” Jupiter chuckled, withering under Juno’s glare. “It’s a trial, my dear. If the jury of Nymphs and Gods find him to be innocent, we’ll let him go!”

“And  _ when _ they don’t?” Juno asked, “When your crowd of lackeys convicts him, what then?”

“We’d move forward with the traditional punishments for wrongdoing and treachery.” Jupiter replied, “We’d imprison him in Tartarus.”

“You swore to me-!”   
  


“That he’d die no Godly death by my hand, yes.” Jupiter said, “He will not die. It would not be much of a punishment if he did, would it? It’s simply justice, my love.”

“I don’t understand you.” Juno sighed, rubbing his temples, “You have everything you could’ve wanted! What more could this possibly bring you?”

“... I don’t know.” Jupiter replied.

“Then why do it?”

“It’s standard procedure.” Jupiter answered, defensively. “Another God has called upon me to bring him to council, and so I must.”

“Then I curse that God,” Juno sneered, “That they shall feel every ounce of the pain that they have caused.”

~+~

It is often said that in his youth, Despoina Juno was referred to as ‘Kore’. A strange nickname, of course, but not an ineffective one. Both his Godly title and his old name have one thing in common. They mean nothing more than ‘woman’. Many believe this is because early devotees treated him as a God of Mystery. Others believe that it is because, once upon a time, Hades and Persephone were but one entity of the Underworld, a time before the world as we know it even existed. 

Other’s, those of us who know better, know the truth. That even a younger Hades would be loath to utter the true name of Dread Persephone.

It is said that when Despoina and Thesmophoros were but young Godlings, their Titaness Mother still fighting against her brethren in a horrific war, there was a great tragedy. It is said that one day, the Twins Gods ran onto the battlefield when they heard their Mother cry out in pain. It is said, that in her blood-induced blindness, a stray arrow from Asphaleios Sarah’s quiver hit her son square in the chest. 

While she ravaged the Titan’s that allowed for such an event to pass, Kore, still not quite Despoina yet, fell to his knees and  _ wept _ . It is said that his agony was so great, that he brought his brother back to life through sheer willpower. It is said that, from that day on, his soul was bonded to Death itself. It is said that one Goddess’ grief was enough to split the Earth into two, creating a cavern so terrible that it has served as a prison for the bloodthirsty and tyrannical Titans ever since.

There is a tradition amongst humans to not utter the names of the Gods of Death. It is said to be an ill omen, to tempt fate, to bring calamity in your wake. M’Tendere took the name Charon, a messenger to and from Death and nothing more. Peter took Hades, he and his realm united as one. As for our Girl, our Woman, our  _ Lady _ of the Underground… that is a story that we do not tell.

~+~

It had been years since Peter had stepped foot into this hall of the Heavens. He had visited his brother, yes, and seen the gates… but the Thrones… the Hall of Justice… It was but a distant memory.

He remembered, vaguely, that Jupiter had once promised him a throne in this very hall. Two brothers, children of tyrants, ushering in a new age, side by side.

He supposed it was just another promise she broke.

“P-... Hades?” Peter jumped when he heard the soft whisper coming from the hallway. He spun around just in time to see Juno, dressed all in white, peeking out from behind a pillar. It took every ounce of Peter’s willpower not to take his hands and pull him away from this wretched place, to let him cry into his arms, to tell him he’s beautiful, and-   
  


Peter shook his head. He had to remember. Juno made his choice. Peter, Hades, would respect it.

“Despoina.” He cleared his throat awkwardly, as Juno walked towards him. “You-, uh, you cut your hair.”

“I-? Oh.” Juno flushed, running his hand over the back of his neck, curling around the shorn off edges. “Yes, I suppose I did.”

“It suits you.” Peter said, “Looks… regal.”

“ _ Peter _ ,” Juno whispered, “ _ Why _ are you here?”

“Your husband summoned me.” Peter replied, curtly, “I’m sure you’ve heard about it, there’s a trial and everything.”

“You could’ve hidden.” Juno frowned, “You could have lived in peace, in your realm, unbothered by other Godly Affairs. You said that Heaven has no power over you, so  _ why are you here _ ?”

“I won’t spend my days living like a coward.” Peter shot back, “I won’t run from my brother, from  _ any _ of the Gods.”

“She’ll hurt you, you  _ know _ she will.” Juno pleaded.

“And you’re telling me this because...?” Peter scoffed, “Whatever way this trial ends, you win. You don’t care how this all plays out.”

“I do.” Juno breathed, cupping Peter’s face in his hands. “ _ Of course, I do _ .”

Peter didn’t even realize it was happening. One minute, he was about to tell Juno he didn’t want his pity, and that he should run back to his husband, and the next, Juno’s hands were in his hair, his lips tangled in Juno’s, and Peter’s heart was beating faster than he thought possible.

“No.” Peter groaned, pushing Juno back, “No! I- I won’t let you do this to me… not again.”

“Do what?” Juno asked, “Care about your wellbeing?”

“Give me  _ hope _ .” Peter scowled, “I won’t bare my secrets to you only for you to walk away, not this time.”

“Peter, that’s not what I ever wanted-!”

“I don’t care what you  _ wanted _ , Juno!” Peter cried, “I care that you left me, alone, with nothing, not even a  _ note _ , to prove you ever cared about me in the first place!”

“That’s not fair.” Juno whimpered, “Peter, that isn’t  _ fair _ , I left because I lo-”

“It isn’t fair, but neither are you!” Peter cut him off, “And I know that this trial isn’t going to be either, I’m not an idiot!”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because I have no choice! If I run, I’ll not only be a criminal and a fugitive, I’ll be an honorless coward!”

“You’ll be  _ safe _ !”

“That’ll be worth nothing if I’d be at war for every minute left of my life!”

“I just-!” Juno groaned, taking Peter’s hands into his own and pressing his forehead against the God’s chest. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Peter was frozen for a second, taking deep breaths as he felt his heartbeat against Juno’s skin. He cleared his throat. “My brother is many things, but she is honorable. She won’t give any punishment more than what is just, and that is why your brother let you marry her and not me.”   
  


“Why?”

“Because she acts on how others shall perceive her, and I act on emotion.” Peter sighed. “She mustn’t be that bad a husband, all things considered.”

“She’s literally the worst.” Juno murmured and Peter couldn’t help laughing slightly.

“A husband who will be entering the hall in 3, 2…”

  
Juno jumped back just in time and, sure enough, the doors swung upon. Jupiter appeared, tailed by Thesmophoros Benzaiten, Helios Mercury, Enyalius Sasha, a nymph and a cherub clutching her hand. On the other end of the hall, Jet and Buddy walked in and stood firmly by Peter’s side.

“I see you two have had an opportunity to  _ catch up _ .” Jupiter sneered, putting an arm around Juno. “I hope he wasn’t any trouble, my love.”

“He didn’t threaten you or anything, did he?” Benzaiten whispered to his sister, and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Contrary to popular belief, Lord Hades is quite the gentleman.” Juno replied, “Now, if you don’t mind, Chalcea, Melinoe, we ought to take our seats.”

Juno pulled away from Jupiter, to scoop up the cherub. He shot one last look at Peter over his shoulder before he marched out.

“Well, then,  _ brother _ .” Jupiter beamed, “Shall we begin?”

~+~

Juno hadn’t sat in on many trials in his life. He had, of course, watched every single installation of Euripides' critically acclaimed ‘Law and Disorder’, and he’d been there when Sasha dealt with that whole matricide mess with Orestes and simultaneously drawn up the Athenian Legal System, but he wouldn’t call himself an expert by any means. He could tell one thing though;

Peter was losing. Badly.

He’d hoped, prayed, every time, that Peter would respond the right way, that he’d deny the ridiculous crimes that the assembly of Gods tossed at him. But no, every single time, he gave the same answer.

“You are charged with abducting the Goddess of Spring, how do you plead?”   
  


“You are charged with co-ercing the Goddess of Spring into marriage, how do you plead?”

“You are charged with treachery against our heavenly crown, how do you plead?”

Each time, Peter would look Jupiter dead in the eyes as she presided over the Gods, lined up in their thrones, and say:

“Guilty.”

Juno squirmed in his seat, squeezing Chalcea’s hand and occasionally covering Melinoe’s ears. Next to them, Ben tapped his foot incessantly against the marbled floor, watching Mick and Sasha as they whispered to each other from their Heavenly thrones, eyes occasionally flitting to Aurinko and Jet, sitting behind Peter, as if he was waiting for… something.

“Hades, King of The Underworld and God of The Dead.” Jupiter declared, finally, after hours and hours of deliberation. “You have been charged with several crimes against this crown and it’s household, and have been found guilty on every account. As is expected, you are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus. Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

Peter tilted his head in thought, his arms folded behind his back. “No, not particularly.”

“Very well then.” Jupiter cleared her throat, “Then I must-”

“Finally.” Peter groaned, jumping off of the block he’d been stationed on for the trial and walking slowly away from the Gods. “I thought this would never end.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jupiter demanded, “You were found guilty!”

“Be that as it may,” Peter said, “I’m King of the  _ Underworld _ . So not only do you not have the jurisdiction to convict me of anything, but if you actually wanted to hold a trial for the alleged crimes committed, they’d have to happen in  _ my _ realm, on  _ my _ terms. So with that, I think I shall be bidding you adieu!”

“Hey- Hold on! You can’t just do that!”

“I assure you, brother, I very much can!”

“But- But we-!” Jupiter yelled, “But there’s one last crime you have to answer for!”

Peter paused, giving Jupiter an incredulous look. “Really? What is it this time? I kept your Queen well-fed and dressed? I gave my dog too many bacon treats?”

“Hades, King of the Underworld,” Jupiter declared, “I charge you with responsibility for the murder of the Titaness Rhea.”

“What?” Juno gasped.

“What?” The musician snarled, from her perch next to Jet on the balcony.

“... What?” Peter demanded, in a low whisper.

“Did you or did you not live in close contact with the Titaness after we’d escaped from Kronos?”

“I did.”

“Did you or did you not try to save the village of Kinshasa from Kronos’ wrath because she had raised you there for the first 6 years of your life?”

“I- I did, but that wasn’t-!”

“Did you or did you not try this knowing full well Kronos would kill you if he found you?”

“This isn’t fair-!”

“Did you or did you not know that our Mother would’ve done anything for her children to be happy, for them to be  _ alive _ ?”

“I-” Peter whimpered, clearly on the verge of tears. “I did…”

“And did you or did you not allow her to die at our Father’s hands just so she could save you because you had to play the hero?”

“... I did.”

“Jupiter.” Juno hissed. “ _ Adamentum _ . Don’t-”

“So you admit it?” Jupiter continued, ignoring Juno’s protests. “You caused our Mother’s death?”

“I- I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know-!”

“You admit that you essentially murdered the Titaness Rhea?”

“ _ No _ .” Peter rasped, biting back his tears to look Jupiter straight in the eyes. “No, I don’t. I plead not guilty.”

“You can act high and mighty all you want,  _ brother _ .” Jupiter snarled, “You can act as if you’re untouchable, but deep down, we both know the truth. You hurt my wife, Juno, by stealing him away to the Underworld. You know since he returned to Heaven he hasn’t eaten a single thing, because of the agony you caused him?”

Peter turned to Juno for the first time in the trial, eyes wide and pleading. Juno tried to shake his head, to call out, to do  _ something _ . But Ben was squeezing his hand and he was frozen.

“You committed treachery against your own family! You bring nothing but darkness to the world, and you  _ murdered _ my Mother all because she was too blind to see who you really are!” Jupiter cried, shaking her head gently, “I won’t make the same mistake. I pronounce you guilty and I sentence you to eternity in Tartarus.”

“Well.” Peter gulped, “I respect your decision.” He turned on his heel and began walking out of the hall, towards the edges of Heaven, where Buddy and Jet stood waiting for him.

“Brother.” Jupiter warned, drawing her sword as she approached him from behind.

“I- I tried.” Peter laughed, “I tried for years, to understand, to comprehend, why you hated me, and this whole time, it was because you blamed me for something I  _ hated _ myself for. For something I know now was not my fault, that I had no control over.”

“Don’t walk away from me, Hades, I swear-!”

“No, Ada.” Peter scoffed, “I won’t stand here and let you convince me of something I spent hundreds of years unlearning!”

“Hades-!”

“I won’t let you blame me for our parent’s mistakes-!”

“Don’t do this, I swear-!”

“And I won’t let you degrade me in front of-!”

“ _ Peter! _ ” Jupiter cried, and Peter whirled around to face her just a second too soon. Juno let out a small gasp as the first drop of golden blood hit the ground.

Jupiter’s eyes blew wide, stepping back and dropping her sword in horror as she realized what she’d done.

“Peter…” She whispered in the same breath as Juno, as the Goddess jumped out of his seat and ran towards them.

“Huh.” Peter said dumbly, making eye contact with Juno, swaying gently before falling off the edge of Heaven. “Always wondered how that felt.”

Juno watched in horror as the God fell from Heaven for the second time, only now, there was no Underworld waiting to break his fall. There was only cold, hard Earth, and grass staining golden as the bleeding God fell towards it. Juno pushed past Jupiter, running down, trying to catch Peter befo re he met the ground, but he was too late. By the time he reached him, Peter was lying limp on the grass.

“Juno…”

“Peter!” Juno cried, pulling Peter into his lap as he knelt on the ground, trying to put pressure on the wound. “Peter, breathe, I  _ need you _ to breathe!”

“Juno…”

“Stay with me, Peter, I swear if you die on me now-!”

“ _ Juno _ .” Peter smiled, somehow still radiant as blood trickled down his face. “It’s alright.”

“No.” Juno whimpered, “No, it’s not. She  _ promised- _ !”

“You and I know better than anyone that Gods don’t always keep their promises.”

“Peter, please, you can’t leave me now, please-!”

“It’s going to be ok, dearest.” Peter said, even though it  _ wasn’t _ ok, it would  _ never _ be ok,  _ nothing would ever be ok again- _

“Juno, do you know why I came to the trial today?” Juno shook his head and Peter smiled. “Because I knew Ada would get me one way or the other. And I’d rather get to see you one last time then spend eternity in Tartarus wishing I’d gotten to hold your hand again.”

Juno let out a half-laugh, sobbing as he reached for Peter’s bloodstained hand, squeezing it tightly. “I’m right here, Peter, I’m sorry,  _ I’m so sorry- _ ”   
  


“Don’t be.”

“I  _ hurt _ you, I-”

“You could  _ never _ , my love.” Peter whispered.

“I love you.” Juno murmured into Peter’s forehead. “I love you, I  _ love _ you.”

“Juno?” Peter asked, looking up at him with wide eyes, “Kiss me?”

Juno laughed, tears rolling off his cheeks onto his bloodstained gown. “As you wish.”

He pressed his lips to Peter’s, hopefully, desperately, crying as he felt the God go impossibly still under him, still breathing but barely. He lay his head against Peter’s as he wept, only stirring when he heard footsteps in front of him.

“Peter…” Jupiter whispered, tears rolling down her cheek as she knelt by her brother’s side. “...  _ Peter _ ?”

“How could you...?” Juno whispered as he looked up at the King’s face, golden blood splattered across it.

“What-?”

Jupiter’s eyes widened as she saw Juno’s agony reaching its peak. Black wings large enough to cover the sky and dark enough to pull them into night unfurled behind him, the Earth below them shaking as vines and roots and stones alike stabbed through the Earth, grasping at Jupiter and pulling Heaven down with it.

It was then that Jupiter remembered just why you don’t speak the names of Gods of the Underworld, why you must try never to incur their wrath, and exactly why every soul in the Underworld referred to Despoina Juno as the Dread Persephone.

**“How** **_could_ ** **you?”** Juno demanded, his voice going hoarse as he shrieked at the God, the sound piercing the heavens as his tears flooded the Earth.  **“What could I have** **_possibly_ ** **done, what was so** **_wrong_ ** **, that you would do this to your own brother** **_?”_ **

“Juno, please, I didn’t mean to-!” Jupiter pleaded, but her pleas fell on empty ears.

**“How** ** _could_** **you?”** Juno wept, one eye leaking tears, the other bleeding out in gold as he faced the King of the Gods. He pushed Jupiter against the ruins of Heaven, sending them all crashing down against the Mountain on the horizon as he cradled Peter’s limp body to his chest. **“How could you ever even begin to do something so sadistic, so cruel-!”**

“I- I-!” Jupiter choked against the vines at her neck, against her chest, binding her to the fallen Kingdom. “I didn’t-!”

**“You kill your own brother,”** Juno sneered,  **“And you have the** **_audacity_ ** **to pretend-!”**

“I didn’t call for the trial!” Jupiter begged, “I just- I just did what-!”

“I just did what Benzaiten told me to!”

Juno froze, the vines surrounding Jupiter falling limp, the stones stabbing through her skin clattering on the ground. He turned, as if in slow motion, to face his brother. Benzaiten was cowering in the ruins of the court, lip bleeding and eyes filled with fear.

**“Benten…”** Juno whimpered,  **“What have you done?”**

“Juno, I-!”

**_“What have you done?”_** Juno screamed, falling to his knees, face contorted in a mixture of fury and laughter as he turned on his brother, vines reaching for Benzaiten’s neck, pulling at his limbs, and a single pointed slab of stone pointing at his chest.

“Juno, please, I didn’t know-!”

**“Of course you didn’t!”** Juno laughed,  **“It wasn’t like I told you that you could trust him, I told you I didn’t want to go to Heaven, Sasha told you that** **_Peter_ ** **was kind, and Rita has been distraught for months, oh wait!”**

“I didn’t know…” Benten pleaded, “You never actually told me, no one explained, I didn’t  _ know!” _

**“I** **_loved_ ** **him.”** Juno sobbed,  **“I loved him, I loved him, I loved him more than you could possibly imagine. But you never** **_listen_ ** **. Why do you think I never told you about anything? Because I knew you’d do something terrible, and now- and now-!”**

**“And now… because of you,”** Juno wept, tears rolling onto the once smooth marble of the Heavenly floors as he pressed his head against Peter’s chest.  **“He’s gone.”**

Ben cried out in fear as the world erupted into chaos once more. In what was once land touched by the Gods, trees were uprooting themselves, vines were cutting through mountains, the very Earth was splitting. And through the smoke, the haze and the dying gods in front of him, Juno heard a voice.

“My Queen, please!” The musician. Thanatos was helping her limp through the debris, narrowly dodging the onslaught of Juno’s rage, “M’lady, Despoina! Juno, please!”

**“Why aren’t you running?”** Juno demanded,  **“You have committed no sin, you have no reason to die here today.”**

“M’lady, you’ll die too.” Buddy said, kneeling in front of Juno as the Earth shook. “You’re too weak, you won't survive if Heaven falls.”

Juno laughed.  **“I don’t care. I’ve lost** **_everything_ ** **. My faith in the Gods, my trust in my brother, my** **_husband_ ** **. Why should I keep trying if there is nothing left for me, and why shouldn’t I drag these** **_fools_ ** **down with me?”**

“Because you loved this world.” Buddy pleaded, and Juno was so transfixed by her voice, steady and commanding, that he hardly noticed her beginning to strum her lyre. “You still do. You lived for years, serving it’s people, doing good, because that’s what you wanted to do. But people can be cruel, and soon… you began to lose hope that your love meant anything, that you could bring anything to the world that your brother didn’t.”   
  


“Because within your heart, there was darkness. You’d felt it since that very day when you created Tartarus, when you saved your brother. It terrified you, but you didn’t regret it.  **_Because if that darkness had saved the one you loved most in the world, how could it possibly be bad? And you hoped and prayed that one day, you’d find a heart that matched your dark, dark heart.”_ **

**_“And you did...you found the heart that completed your own. It scared you at first. To feel so much and for what? A man who hid, and a man who lied. A man who came to you in disguise. A man who said you were beautiful, without a second thought. Without thinking, you were enthralled. When you found out the truth, you were scared, what kind of a Goddess could love Death himself? But he kissed you so sweetly, and when he looked at you, there was nothing but utter devotion in his eyes. His heart had been wounded, hardened over time, rusting and broken.”_ **

**_“But even that hardest of hearts unhardened…”_ ** Buddy sang, watching Juno’s anger dissipate, as the world that he had shattered and weaponized fell slowly back into place,  **_“Suddenly, when he saw you there, lying in the flowers of your brother’s garden, the sun on your shoulders, the wind in your hair, the smell of the flowers you held in your hands, and the pollen that fell from your fingertips…”_ **

**_“And suddenly Hades was only a man, with a taste of nectar upon his lips, singing… La la la la la la la…”_ ** Buddy sang out, her voice reaching every crack made in the walls of human cities and the fields of the Underworld.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Benten sang as he cried for the sister he had scorned.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Jupiter sang as she thought of the wrongs she had done by those she should have loved.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Rita, Vespa, Jet, M’tendere, Sasha, and Chalcea sang, weeping for a love they’d watched bloom again and again.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Sang back the humans as they toiled in the fields, the souls of the damned as they sank further into hell, and the souls of the blessed as they danced in Elysium.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Sang the gods and nymphs as they wept for a love they did not understand.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Sang the world as one, in tune, in time, in harmony, in a heartbeat, to mourn a love they had tried so hard to break apart.

**_“La la la la la la la…”_ ** Sang Juno, hugging the body of his beloved as they bled into the Earth.

**_“And what has become of the heart of that woman?”_ ** Buddy asked, **_“Now that the woman is a Queen? What has become of the heart of that woman, now that he lost everything?”_ **

**_“The more he has, the more he holds, the greater the weight of the world on his shoulders. See how he suffers beneath that load…”_ ** Buddy slowly lifted Juno’s face with her hands, **_“Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go.”_ **

**_“And he keeps his head low, and he keeps his back bending, he’s grown so afraid that he'll lose what he owns… But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending is not that far gone...”_ **

Juno let out a sob as he fell into Buddy’s arms. She simply bit back her tears and cradled him as he shook in the pale light of the sun, finally shining on Heaven again. Ben slowly clambered out of the debris and knelt by his sister’s side, picking up Peter’s hand and pressing two fingers to his wrist. Behind them, Jupiter sat up a little straighter, craning to get a good look at her brother, but too afraid to move any nearer.

“He… he still has a pulse.” Ben gasped.

“You can still save him, my lady.” Buddy whispered, taking Juno’s hands in her own. “He just needs sustenance from the Underworld so that he can heal, and love and care.”

“I can get M’Tendere to bring some food and medicine from the Underworld, but he would need somewhere to rest until then.” Jet added.

“We can take him back to the grove.” Mick said, “He can recover there.”

“Rita, the nymph, and I can help heal him,” Sasha nodded, “But at his current rate of blood loss… he needs something to give him energy now.”

Juno gulped. “I think I might have something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter: *is die*
> 
> juno: this is so sad, buddy play epic iii
> 
> the original epic iii is SUPERIOR fight me


	8. a compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Peter.” A soft voice whispered above him, it couldn’t be… “Peter, hold still.”
> 
> “Juno?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up gaymers it's ya boi coming back at you with another ~mental breakdown~

Peter blinked groggily in the dim light. He tried to sit up but-

A blinding pain shot through his body, and he couldn’t help letting out a scream.

“He’s coming to!” A peppy voice called.

“Rita?” He asked, voice hoarse and dry.

“Hi, m’lord.” She smiled softly, eyes red from what must have been hours of crying.

“ _ Peter _ .” A soft voice whispered above him, it couldn’t be… “Peter, hold still.”

“Juno?” He all but pleaded, blinking as the smiling figure that held his head in his lap came into focus.

Juno beamed, eyes still streaming with tears. No, not eyes,  _ eye- _

“Juno, your eye-!”

“Yeah, I know.” Juno laughed, sniffling as he ran his hands through Peter’s hair. “I’ll tell you all about it when you’re not actively dying, alright, love?”

Peter’s heart couldn’t help but jump at the endearment. His eyes moved upwards, until he saw what Juno was holding. A half eaten pomegranate, glinting in the sunlight, the way no real pomegranate should, as if… it was from-

“ _ The Underworld _ .” He murmured, “You took it with you.”

Juno nodded, raising a small handful of seeds to Peter’s mouth as Rita and the other nymph dressed his wound.

“Juno…”

“Sentimental, I know, but we don’t have time. M’tendere will be here any minute but until then, you need to eat-”

“I won’t.”

“...What?”

Peter shook his head. “Is what Jupiter said true? You haven’t eaten  _ anything _ in a year?”

“Peter, of all the times to be chivalrous-!”

“I won’t eat unless you do.” Peter said, adamantly.

Juno sighed, carefully grabbing the smallest handful possible but holding it out so Peter could see it was  _ something _ . Six perfectly round pomegranate seeds, still somehow impossibly fresh after all this time. Juno tossed them into his mouth, turning to Peter with a glare that was only a little bit unkind.

“There. Are you happy now?”

Peter winced as Rita pressed on his wound. “Extremely.”

Juno smiled softly as he fed Peter the seeds, slowly, two or three at a time. Slowly but surely, Peter could feel a little bit of his energy return to him. He kept fading in and out of consciousness, until finally, his vision went black and sleep overtook him. 

~+~

When he woke again, Peter was in a soft bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets. He felt warm, watching the fireplace crackle softly. Juno was nowhere in sight.

The God standing by the window could not be Juno. He held his head too haughtily, his back was too straight, his eyes too focused. They may have had the same face, but as far as the people they were underneath, the twins could not be more different.

“Good.” Thesmophoros Benzaiten said, pulling a chair to sit by Peter’s side. “You’re awake.”

  
“Where is Juno?” Peter asked, voice still small and hoarse.

“He’s out with Rita and Chalcea.” Benzaiten replied, “Something about proper eyepatch etiquette.”

“Is he alright?”

“He’ll be fine.” Benzaiten sighed, “He overexerted himself, back on Olympus and that had some… negative effects on his eye.”

“How long has it been?” Peter groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes.

“A week or so.” Benzaiten shrugged.

“Where am I?”

“You’re in my grove.” Benzaiten said, very pointedly flipping his dagger over in his palm.

“...Am I going to die?” Peter asked.

“No!” Benzaiten scoffed, “Why would I save your life only to kill you?”

“I mean, technically, you were responsible for the killing the first time-”

“That-!” Benzaiten stammered, “That doesn’t count! I did not have a complete set of information when it all happened!”

“Yes, but that’s kind of your fault.”

“Do you  _ want _ to die?” Benzaiten groaned, “Of all the aggravating imbeciles for my sister to elope with-!”

“I’m not terribly fond of you either, right about now.” Peter sneered, gesturing towards the bandage wrapped around his torso.

“Listen.” Benzaiten sighed, “I know that you and I have had… tenuous history.”

“Attempted murder.”

“Details.” Benzaiten continued, “But my point is, for some reason, my sister… likes you. A lot.”

“A  _ whole _ lot.” Peter smirked. Benzaiten glared at him with fiery death in his eyes. “Sorry, continue.”

“I-... I have mixed feelings about that. On the one hand, you’re  _ Hades _ . But on the other hand, if I’m supposed to believe what Sasha and Rita and Juno and the humans have been telling me, you’re a decent person. You seem to care about Juno a lot, and he did seem happier just having you around. Not to mention, you’re not a half-bad god to marry.”

“How touching.”

“You’re the King of the Underworld,” Benzaiten said, “You’re the first born of Titan  _ royalty _ , the world is yours by default. Whether or not they were virtuous on Earth, or who they swore allegiance to, every mortal ends up as your subject by the end. And then there’s the…”

“The murder aspect?” Peter offered and Benzaiten chuckled.

“Did Juno ever tell you about our Ma?” He asked.

“Vaguely...” Peter replied, “He spoke of her in anecdotes, but never a full picture, no.”

Benzaiten nodded. “After Juno had his ‘incident’ as she called it, she went berserk. She was the Goddess of the Oceans after all, bringer of Earthquakes, a Queen amongst Titans. She’d always been a chthonic deity in some respect. But to have your child, one of the Gods of Spring, be tethered to the Underworld like that… I think it scared her a little. That her child could surpass her, that he could do something so horrific.”

“When she died, Juno didn’t even come down from Heaven to say goodbye.” Benzaiten sniffled. “I think even in death, she scared him. She was always harsher on him, call it fear or higher standards, doesn’t matter, it was  _ wrong _ . Not that I ever had the guts to stand up to her. She ended up sending us here, to live with Rita’s family of nymphs. Sasha and Mick used to hang around here back then, and we all just sort of… clicked. Never lived any other way I guess. It was us against the world, no Titans to control us anymore, or to guide us. So when word started to spread that the Goddess who could create something like Tartarus was living on the Mortal Plane, away from the prying eyes of his mother…”

“They thought they could exploit naive power.” Peter murmured, and Benzaiten nodded.

“It was just plucky mortals at first, Kings and Queens who wanted to boast of demigods and heroes to the world. Then came the Nymphs, the Demigods, and eventually the Gods. Sasha and I got used to guarding the grove with an iron fist, just to make sure no one could disrupt our life. Eventually it must’ve been too much for Juno and he left, hid in Rita’s garden.”

“I guess that’s why I was,  _ am _ , so wary of you.” Benzaiten said, turning dark eyes onto Peter. “If Jupiter, the supposed Virtuous Leader of the Gods, would use my sister as a power play, how do I know  _ you _ won’t?”

Peter shrugged. “Simple. You don’t. What is there that I could possibly tell you that could convince you that I have Juno’s best interests at heart?”

“Why did you find Juno in Harmonia’s garden?” Benzaiten asked.

“Well… because of the ‘incident’, I suppose, but not the way you’re thinking.” Peter sighed, “No one really… tells me about things in the Mortal Plane. For a good chunk of the last millennia, I got all my information about the world from Thanatos. I didn’t really know of Juno as Juno, or even Despoina, we just knew there was a Dread Goddess of Spring. In the Underworld, we referred to him as ‘the Dread Persephone’.”

“The Harbinger of Destruction…” Benzaiten scoffed, “Catchy.”

“Quite. I will admit, I was enthralled by the tale. Life and Death are supposed to be at odds with each other, but after meeting Juno, I think we’re more… two sides of the same coin. We can’t exist without one another, and maybe that’s why I was so curious. I thought, maybe if I could create an alliance with this ‘Bringer of Death’, we could create a real balance between the two sides, a solution to this game we've been playing with human lives for so long. When I traced his essence to the Garden, I was… caught off guard to say the least.”

“You pretended to be a mortal and called him beautiful?” Benzaiten smirked. “Juno may or may not have told me this story.”

“I was expecting a 12-ft tall destroyer of worlds!” Peter cried, indignantly, “Not… you know.”

“I know. Continue.”

“I wanted to tell him right away but… as soon as I saw him for who he really was, just a Goddess really, like every other and somehow like no other… I couldn’t resist. The lies just kept piling up and before I knew it, I had fallen into rhythmic codependency with a Goddess who didn’t even know who I was. I figured, there was no way he would have felt the same way.”

“But he did.” Peter smiled, “I- I loved him, and he loved me back. And in that moment, I didn’t care whether life and death are supposed to be enemies, I just knew I was supposed to love him.”

“You wanted to know why I found him?” Peter said, “There’s your answer. I wanted to find someone who could understand what I had felt, who understood what it meant to be connected to life and death, and instead I found him, so much more than I could ever have imagined. I didn’t fall in love with him on purpose, but everyday he reached for me, and I chose to reach back. Love was something we made, together, line by line, step by step, and if that’s blasphemy, then I hope to never learn what virtue is.”

Benzaiten sat in silence for a moment, turning Peter’s story over in his mind. “Ok. I believe you.”

“Wait, really?” Peter asked, “I was expecting at least a shovel talk.”

“I’m trying this new thing where I trust my sister’s judgement.” Benzaiten replied, “So far, it’s working pretty good.”

Peter laughed softly, despite the pain in his side and Ben continued. “I may not trust you, I may not even like you-”

“Rude.”

“-But I trust Juno. And he  _ loves _ you. Which means you must be either really great or just.. Really lucky.”

Peter smiled softly. “I like to think I have a little bit of both.”   
  


~+~

When Peter came to again, the curtains were drawn. He could faintly hear the sounds of crickets chirping in the night. He shifted slightly, only to find someone curled up by his side, their hand laying over his wound.

“ _ Juno… _ ”

“...Hey.” Juno whispered, his face pressed into the crook of Peter’s neck.

“Hey.” Peter chuckled softly. “I will say, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you like this, and I’ve certainly missed the view-”

“Will you just…” Juno cut him off, shaking his head. “Shut up? For like a minute?”

Peter opened his mouth once or twice, trying to think of a response, before he fell silent. For a moment, Juno simply watched him breath, still wrapped around his side, until…   
  


“What the hell were you thinking?” Juno demanded, jumping up and pacing the room. Peter sat up, wincing as he leaned against the headboard.

“Darling, can’t we do this later-?”

“No!” Juno cried, “No, we can’t! Because you marched into Olympus to make a show, you pissed off Jupiter and you nearly got yourself  _ killed _ ! You can’t just- You can’t just do that, and expect us to just move on!

“What would you have me do, then?” Peter asked, “Tell her no? Surrender? We were going to end up at odds anyways, it was inevitable, I suppose. Why not do it with honor?”

“Because I don’t give a fuck about  _ honor _ !” Juno yelled, and as he turned to face him, Peter realized the Goddess had tears in his eyes. “I care that you stay safe, that you don’t  _ die _ just to prove a point, and that you don’t suffer!”

“Yes, because you practically ensured that when you  _ walked out on me _ in the  _ middle of the night _ !” Juno fell silent, and Peter continued, “I- I understand you changed your mind-”

“ _ Peter- _ ”

“-But, I thought I meant enough to you that you’d at least say goodbye! Or leave a note, leave anything, to explain, to make me understand, to tell me  _ why! _ ”

“I left because Jupiter gave us an ultimatum!” Juno cried. “It was either break your heart or break your  _ skull _ . Is it so wrong for me to choose the one which would keep you alive?”

“It is if you don’t tell me any of this!” Peter said, taking Juno’s hands into his own, “Isn’t that the point of being together? That we face all of this  _ together _ , stay strong  _ together _ , like you promised?”

“Promised?” Juno demanded, “What about promises you made to me? You said we’d be safe, that everything would be  _ fine _ as long as we were together, you said the world was generous, and wouldn't turn its back on us… The river  _ froze _ , the trees were bare, and all the birds, they  _ disappeared _ . So I had to fly away, from all the promises you made.”

“What about the promises  _ you _ made to  _ me _ ?” Peter asked, “You said that you would  _ stay _ with me, whatever weather came our way. That we would walk, side by side, through all the seasons of our lives, underneath any sky, down any road, any way the wind blows.”

Juno let out a small sob as he fell against Peter’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter echoed, “I… I have no ring for your finger, I have no banquet table laid, I have no bed of feathers… I’ve broken all of the promises I've made. I can't promise you fair sky above, can't promise you kind road below. But I'll walk with you, my love,  _ any _ way the wind blows.”

“I don't need gold or silver.” Juno sniffled, “Just bread when I'm hungry, fire when I'm cold. I don't need a ring for my finger, just need a steady hand to hold. Don't promise me fair sky above, don't promise me kind road below. Just walk with me, my love… Any way the wind blows.”

“I don't know where this road will end,” Peter said, pulling Juno to his feet, “But I'll walk with you into the wind.”

“I can't promise you fair sky above.” Juno laughed.

“I can't promise you kind road below.” Peter smiled, holding on to Juno’s waist as he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck.

“But I'll walk with you, my love.” Juno replied, as they swayed slowly in the dim light, “Any way the wind blows.”

“Do you let me walk with you?” Peter asked.

“I do.” Juno beamed, “I do, I do. And keep on walking come what will?”

“I will.” Peter said, pressing his forehead against the Goddess’. “I will. I will.”

The Queen laughed and spun his husband around. The King smiled and dipped his wife, ignoring the Goddess’ protests. Somewhere below them, a newly immortal musician was singing to her newly immortal wife. And so, the King and Queen did what they did best. They held onto each other tight, and danced the night away.

~+~

“Jupiter.” Ben declared, as he walked into the Throne Room of Olympus. Hades had reassured him that Jupiter would be no real threat to him now, but Ben held on to his sword nonetheless.

“Benzaiten.” Jupiter said, leaning tiredly against her throne. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just business, I’m more than glad to say.” Ben replied, “I’m sure you’ve guessed by now that my family and I have no intention of returning my sister to Heaven.”’

“I assumed as much.” Jupiter sighed, “Humor me and elaborate?”

“A multitude of factors has culminated in this decision.” Ben pronounced. “First and foremost amongst those being the absolutely vile pretenses under which my sister ended up in Heaven in the first place. I mean, blackmail, persistent threats, murder, and all for a sibling grudge?”

“I’ll remind you that I had no intention of actually harming Hades.” Jupiter cut in. “I just… wanted him to be sad for a bit.”

“That’s… that’s almost worse.” Ben shook his head before continuing, “Aside from that, we have a more… concrete matter. Thanks to the… everything that happened, it appears that my sister’s soul is irrevocably tied to the Underworld.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well to start,” Ben explained. “Juno was already connected to the Underworld since he revived me during the Great War. As twin Gods of Spring, we each embody one half of the cycle, as has become clear to me over several conversations with both Juno and Hades. While I am a God of Light and Birth, Juno is the end of Spring, Death, Rebirth, and the Darkness it brings. It’s why Hades so easily found him on Earth, and why he was able to survive in the Underworld while Helios and I are not.”

“This connection seems to have been heightened by Juno’s initial marriage to Hades. Time spent in the Underworld must’ve given his powers more room to grow and to fully develop, which is probably the cause of the widespread destruction your stabbing incident brought.”

“I will once again remind you that the stabbing incident would not have happened if you hadn’t-!” Jupiter protested, but Ben ignored her.

“And of course, there are the pomegranate seeds.” He said, “Since he left the Underworld, Juno was dying. This was because he refused to eat the food of Heaven or Earth. And so, after over a year, the first food he actually ate were the six pomegranate seeds Hades told him to eat. I do believe the rules that you set forth all those years ago were that if a mortal or an immortal ate the food of a realm outside of their borders, they’d be bound to that realm?”

  
“But he did not eat the whole pomegranate, did he not?” Jupiter asked, “So what would you propose?”

“Hades and I have reached a… compromise of sorts.” Ben replied, “Since Juno ate 6 seeds, he’ll spend 6 months in the Underworld, with his husband and his subjects. For the other six months, he’ll live with me, and his other family can come and go as they please.”

“You’ll bring 6 months of Death upon the Mortal Plane?” Jupiter demanded, “You’d do such a thing?”

“If there’s one thing this ordeal has taught me, it’s that life and death cannot exist without each other.” Ben said, “In Winter, Juno will bring death, in Spring and Summer, I’ll bring rebirth. A balanced cycle, like we’ve been trying to get for all these years.”

“So why are you here?” Jupiter asked, “You seem to have thought this out. Why come to me?”

“Well, we wanted to give you a chance to agree to our plan. Otherwise, I’d have to release a never-ending winter on Earth, Mercury would stop the sun from coming out, Sasha would start a million wars amongst men, Rita and her nymphs would flood every inch of human land, and we’d ultimately render every single one of your subjects Dead, and therefore within the Kingdom of Hades.” Ben beamed, “The Gods of the Earth have  _ unionized _ , my king, and we are not pleased with how you’ve been ruling thus far.”

“Well,” Jupiter replied, “Your ‘union’ will be glad to hear that I have no intention of going after Juno, or my brother.”

“Wait, really?”

“I… have some regrets.” Jupiter sighed, “About how I treated my brother after the war, about the things I did to fuel our feud, the… stabbing.” She winced under Ben’s glare. “I don’t plan on repeating any of my mistakes. I intend to stay on Earth for a while.”

“To chase after pretty mortals and ruin their lives?”

“To visit my mother’s old shrines,” Jupiter scowled, “Learn from her devotees, try to figure out who she wanted me to be, what the world would be like if she was still here… I think some alone time and perhaps counseling might help me see things more clearly.”

“A wise plan.” Ben nodded, and Jupiter scoffed.

“And what of Hades and Despoina?” She asked, “What will they do now?”

“Well,” Ben shrugged. “That’s up to them, I guess. After all, they have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAH yeah that's it, minus the epilogue that'll be coming your way this weekend :)


	9. an epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the myth of minthe and i HAD to have some underworld fam shenanigans, so HERE, MY GREATEST CREATION TO DATE
> 
> ALSO there is a section in this chapter where Juno is referred to with she/her pronouns. this is because a) he uses both he/him and she/her within the podcast, b) because he's in a different form at the time, and c) because I use he/she pronouns and I love him, but if that's something you're not comfortable with, skip this one, it's basically just a bundle of fluff that i needed to write for ~personal~ reasons (aka my need for domestic jupeter content)

Zagreus was decidedly  _ not _ having a good day.

When he’d woken up, Ruby had peed on his slippers and was using his sword as a chew toy. Plutus had slept in till far too late, and was being useless now that he was awake. Melinoe was holed away in Father’s study, something about bi-monthly status reports to Olympus, blah blah. Makaria was nowhere to be found, and to make things worse, neither was Dio. That never meant anything good. M’tendere, Buddy, and Vespa were still asleep, having dozed off during one of Jet’s ‘family tragedy nights’. To top it off, Father had apparently forgotten that his wife was coming down for his birthday, and was hurriedly trying to prepare ‘the perfect birthday celebration for a Goddess’.

So here he was, second Prince of Hell, God of Rebirth, standing in the muddy ground of the Mortal Plane at the edge of Hell, keeping watch for his mother, and thoroughly regretting every single one of his life decisions.

He stirred slightly, hidden behind a tree, when a high pitched voice rang out in a giggle He deflated when he saw it was only a nymph, her bright pink hair floating gently in the wind.

“He loves me!” She squealed, “I tell ya, he loves me! He loves me, and only me, forever and ever! He loves me more than he could ever love Persehone!”

Zagreus’ jaw hit the floor. He knew this Nymph, Minthe Nova, one of the daughters of Cocytus. There was no way she was stupid enough to run around, screaming to all the world that  _ Hades _ loved her. No one was  _ that _ dumb.

Look, Zagreus may not be the most ‘love-savvy’ of the Gods, as Rita had told him several times after Megeara had broken up with him and hit him over the head with her mace. But even  _ he _ could tell that his Father only had eyes for his mother after all these centuries. He’d have believed it more if the Nymph had said that it was Persephone who loved her, after all, he’d seen the way his Mother had giggled as Iasios, Adonis and Atalanta had doted on him during his time on Earth. But he’d also seen the way he’d pushed them away, always returning to the Underworld, always returning to his family.

Zagreus wanted to call out to the Nymph, to scold her for her lies, to yell at her for sullying his Father’s good name, to  _ warn _ her that any minute now, M’tendere would rise from the Underworld and beat her over the head with their oar. But before he could, three women approached her, two young maidens and an old lady.

“What are you yelling about, child?” The old lady asked, her brow furrowed as she reached out to Minthe.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but oh, I’m just so happy!” Nova squealed, “Today, on my way to work, Hades smiled at me in the elevator and said he was impressed with my torture innovations in Punishment! Clearly, he’s finally come to his sense about that hag Persephone and decided to pursue his one true love: me!”

Zagreus fought the urge to laugh. The old lady’s companions did the Nymph no such courtesy.

“Oh, you poor thing.” The old woman cooed, cupping Nova’s cheek. “You’ve been caught in his trap as well!”

“What?” Nova moaned.

“ _ What _ ?” Zagreus hissed under his breath.

“Yes,” The old woman said, “Years ago, I too was fooled by Hades treacherous wiles.”

“We’ve all been there.” The light haired maiden nodded sympathetically.

“I have a wife but that man is fi-i-ine.” The dark haired maiden agreed.

“He comes to you with promises of a kingdom, of everlasting love… but alas.” The old woman sighed, “None of us could ever outdo Persephone.”

“He’s just… too beautiful.” The light haired maiden wept. 

“I heard that he gets twelve marriage proposals from mortal’s every week.” The dark haired maiden added.

“I heard that even Aphrodite asks him for make-up tips.”

“I heard that he drinks the blood of rich white men.”

“I heard that he really  _ did _ wake up like that.”

“Well, maybe I’m different!” Nova protested, “Maybe i’m special!”

“Special?” The old lady scoffed, “What could a nymph like you possibly have to offer that a  _ Goddess _ couldn’t?”

“I can do anything that hack Persephone can do and then some!” Nova cried, “I’ll prove it to you!”

“Alright…” The old lady hummed. “Can you… turn into a bird?”

There was a poof of smoke, and within a second, there was a bright pink flamingo standing where Nova had just seconds ago.

“See?”

“Not that impressive…” The old lady shrugged, “Can you turn… 100 ft tall?”

The Earth shook slightly as Nova’s form stretched into the heavens.

“Is this impressive enough for you?” She bellowed.

“Very nice… but not enough.” The old lady said, “Can you shrink down to the size of an ant?”

Nova squeezed her eyes shut, before she slowly moved towards the ground, her form shrinking down.

“Is this enough?”

“Smaller.”

“Now?”

“ _ Smaller _ .”

“How about now?” Nova’s voice was barely a squeak now, she was so small in the grass.

“ _ Perfect _ .” The old lady beamed, before bringing her cane down and squishing the poor Nymph into the Earth. Nova didn’t even get a chance to scream. Zagreus just stood and watched in awe as the old ladies handmaidens fawned over her.

“That was hilarious, my lady!”

“Oh, the look on her tiny face!”

“Positively evil of you!”

“Yoooooo!” A deep voice rang out from the bushes and Zagreus groaned as Dio popped out. “Ms. Old Woman! That was sick! Cocytus is gonna be pissed though.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to handle him.” Zagreus froze, as the old woman’s skin melted off and a woman clad in black appeared. When he spoke, it wasn’t the murmuring of an old lady that Zagreus heard, but the voice of his mother. “Makaria, I know you’re hiding behind that bush. You as well, Zagreus.”

Makaria jumped out, shuffling awkwardly towards their mother. Zagreus rose sheepishly and stood by the light haired maiden's side. She smiled at him, as her disguise melted away and Chalcea looked up at him, Rita by her side.

“Maka, Dio.” Their mother tutted, “Are you drunk?”

Dionysus hiccuped, before Maka answered, sheepishly. “No?”

Juno sighed. “You know I love you Dio, but you have to stop being such a bad influence on Makaria, not to mention the mortals, or I swear I’ll tell your father that I refuse to let you hide in my husband’s house and you’ll go have to go live with Hera.”

“Wait, noooooo!” Dio whined, “I thought you loved me too much to send me to my step-ma’s!”

“Don’t test me, darling.” Their mother winked, before he turned to Zagreus. “And what are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be helping your father prepare for winter?”

Zagreus briefly debated whether or not he should tell his mother the truth, before remembering what happened when Juno had caught him and Mel lying about Ruby eating the cookies Rita baked for his birthday.

“Father forgot you were coming down so soon and sent me to make sure you didn’t come home until he was ‘ready’.”

“Well,” Juno smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously, “I’m glad to see you or your father haven’t become any less of idiots while I’ve been gone. I missed your humor.”

“I missed you too, Ma.” Zagreus beamed, leaning down so that Juno could press a kiss to his cheek. “Although, I have to ask; Do you really drink the blood of rich white men?”

“No!” Juno exclaimed, “Of course not! That’s just unsanitary! I  _ bathe _ in it, darling, it does wonders for my complexion.”

Zagreus laughed. “Mel has been waiting for you for hours!” He held his arm out, allowing his mother to loop his arm through his. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

It was Ruby who reached them first, jumping up and down and peppering kisses to Juno’s face with her seven heads.

“Down, Ruby, down!” Zagrues cried, while his mother and siblings laughed.

Plutus ran up the stairs of Hell when he saw them coming through the window. He shrieked for joy, letting Melinoe carry them both up on her small wings before crashing into Juno and hugging him tight.

“Ma!” He squealed, “You’re here, you’re here, you’re here!”

“Plutus.” Melinoe scolded, “What happened to godly decorum?”

Plutus froze before shrugging and hugging his mother tighter. “Screw that. I missed him.”

“I missed you too, love.” Juno chuckled, “And don’t reprimand your brother, Melinoe. Unless you’ve forgotten how upset  _ you _ were during your first spring…?”

Zagreus stifled a laugh as he watched his sister blush. “That- That was different! I was practically a baby!”

“You couldn’t even decide whether you wanted to be with me or your father.” Juno sighed fondly, “I remember your poor father had to spend his days on Earth, getting yelled at by my brother for being clingy. I had to summon him every morning, and sometimes it was so early he’d still be in his pajamas! You didn’t even give us time to have-!”

“Alright, mother, I think I get the point!” Melinoe cried, her face as red as their mother’s skin care product.

“I’m only teasing, dear.” Juno smiled, “I missed you all so much, I have so much to tell you about your uncle’s and aunts...”

They walked up the steps of the palace, waving to M’Tendere and Jet on their way in, and laughing as Juno told them how Uncle Mick had accidentally caused an eclipse on Valentine’s Day while trying to get a gift for Uncle Benzaiten. Juno practically ran into Buddy’s arms when they reached the main hall.

“How’ve you been doing, my Queen?” Buddy asked.

“Splendidly.” Juno smiled, “How’ve you been doing, court musician and advisor?”

“About the same.” Buddy replied with a smirk. Vespa walked up from behind her, holding a handful of pomegranates.

“Took you long enough.” She beamed, and Juno swept her into a bone-crushing hug.

They left Buddy, Vespa, Jet and M’tendere to their work, Maka and Dio to get scolded by Melinoe, and Plutus to watch his siblings get scolded. Zagreus led his mother up the stairs of the tallest tower of the palace, until they reached the King’s chambers. Zagreus knocked twice, and the door swung upon by itself. Juno let out a laugh when it did, and Zagreus was very tempted to do the same.

The room was a mess, as per usual, streamers lying all over the walls and floor, confetti everywhere, and Hades, King of the Underworld, in the middle of it all. He froze, toppling over onto his back when he saw his son and his wife. Juno smiled and pulled him up.

“My love,” Peter gulped. “You’re early!”

“I missed you.” Juno beamed, and stood on his tip-toes to press a kiss against Peter’s jaw. Peter smiled, and wrapped an arm around the Goddess’ waist.

“I’m still here.” Zagreus groaned, and his father shot him a glare.

“I- Uh,” He said, awkwardly. “I didn’t get to finish my preparations for your birthday.”

“It’s horrible.” Juno smirked, “I love it.”

“I made you this?” Hades held out a small chain, long golden vines, and blood-red berries twirling around a fruit made of shining black opal. Juno gasped as Peter clasped it around his neck.

“It’s beautiful,” He said. “You know you don’t have to get me something every time I come back home right? I’ll have millions upon millions of birthdays.”

“I know.” Peter shrugged. “But I  _ wanted _ to. I like to see you smile.”

Juno grinned, before pulling his husband down into another kiss, ignoring Zagreus’ cries of protest.

“Zag?” Plutus whined, hidden behind a pillar, Makaria, Melinoe, and Dionysus by his side. “Are they still being gross?”

Juno laughed into Peter’s shoulder as the King pulled him into a hug and stuck his tongue out at his children.

“Welcome home, my Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> juno steel loml
> 
> so yeah! That's it! Thanks for sticking around this long lmao and come yell at me about the penumbra on twitter or tumblr i guess!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me about the penumbra on tumblr @ vespaaurinkos and on twitter @brownpunkmagic


End file.
